Second Chances
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: After Hermione and Ron return from their Honeymoon, Harry acts on his feelings and both his and Hermiones marriages become complicated. This goes back and forth between both their P.O.V.'s as they try and figure out if they will do what is right or what will make them happy. Rated T for language&some adult situations
1. Chapter 1

_Hermione told me in our first year just before I faced Voldemort for the Sorcerer's Stone, "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things- Friendship and bravery." I should have known then that she meant so much to me. I only wish these days that I had acted on it while we were in school. Unfortunately, at that time I felt my life was too dangerous to be with her. Had I known that the decision would drive her to Ron, I would have made her mine instead. _

_It was because I knew that they were getting close that I chose to be with Ginny. Out of spite. After I married Ginny, I realized that she was with him out of spite. When I found out things were serious enough to consider marriage, I went and married Ginny. That caused Hermione to marry Ron. Spite. The funny thing I have learned about life, is that second chances can, and do, happen. Sometimes you have to make them happen yourself, as long as you don't mind that some people will get hurt and friendships lost along the way. That's what I've decided I must make my attempt now. _

_**Chapter 1**_

_**4 Months Earlier (April)**_

Harry sat at his desk in the Aurors Department at the start of the work week. He saw Ron strut into the office and over to his desk with a wide grin on his face. Ron had been gone for two weeks on his honeymoon in Romania with Hermione, which made Harry remember his honeymoon in Egypt with Ginny. He remembered that he did not enjoy himself on the trip. The longer he watched Ron appear to be happy and gloat about marrying Hermione, the more Harry's blood boiled even though he didn't understand why. He was married to Ginny, Ron and Hermione were his best friends, and he should be happy for them.

As far as Harry could tell, he was happy. He and Ginny had decided they were going to start trying for their first child. Unable to understand why Ron's marriage to their best friend upset him, Harry attempted to stay focused on his work and ignore Ron. That plan worked until he noticed that Ron was approaching him with the grin and strut still at play.

"Hey Harry! How was this place without me?" Ron asked.

"Hello Ron. Welcome back. The Auror Department is always the same no matter who is here or gone," Harry answered with some annoyance.

"Me and Hermione just got back from Romania. Take a look at some of our pictures," Ron said without noticing Harry's annoyance as he set the pictures down in front of Harry.

Harry moved the pictures aside with little interest in them. "I'll look them over and return them to your desk in a bit," Harry said, not looking away from his paperwork.

"That's great. Bring them back and tell me what you think," Ron said happily and strolled off to his desk.

After an hour, Harry caved in and picked up the pictures. As he looked through them, he continuously noticed that where Ron was smiling wide, Hermione was shyly smiling, smirking, or was not smiling at all. He watched them move in the pictures and saw in all of them that she was standing still and seemed like she didn't really want to be there or have the picture taken. He noticed it in all twenty-five pictures. She kept herself at a distance from Ron that was only noticeable if you paid close attention. Despite Ron's arm being draped around her shoulders in most of the pictures, he saw the inches separating them like the miles in her gaze. At least, he hoped that that was what he was seeing.

When it was time for him to go home, he returned all but one of the pictures to Ron's desk and Apparated to his flat. When he arrived, he saw that Ginny was using the Floo, talking to her mom about how she could not wait to see Ron and Hermione later that night, much to Harry's chagrin. He quickly went through their bedroom and went to the loo. While he was in the shower he tried to gather his thoughts hoping that the running water would help him to calm down.

It didn't. He still felt the jealousy overwhelm him. He didn't understand it. He couldn't remember being attracted to Hermione in that way ever. Before he had another moment to think about it, Ginny pounded on the bathroom door.

"Are you almost done in there Harry?" she shouted.

"Almost. I just need to shave and I'll be right down," he answered, annoyed.

"Ok, Sweetheart. Hurry down. Ron and Hermione will be here soon. I love you," she called through the door.

Harry got out of the shower and shaved. He dressed in a pair of slacks, a red button up shirt and a black tie with a black sweater vest. He looked at the picture of Ron and Hermione that he kept. It was of the newlyweds rushing to Arthur's car under a shower of rice. They were smiling and waving at their family over their shoulder. He had wanted to be there for the wedding. He was supposed to be Ron's best man, but a new case had come in and he had no way of getting out of it. Hermione's face looked like it was searching for him. She looked sad, despite her smile. She looked reluctant, as if she couldn't bear the thought of leaving without seeing him before their departure.

Harry shook his head and sighed, chastising himself because she couldn't have been thinking those things on her wedding day. He put the picture back in his briefcase. He still couldn't help but notice that she didn't look happy and couldn't figure out why he cared so much. He sighed before he came out of the bedroom to set the table. There was a knock at the door and his heart began to race.

After they came in, his heart began to skip when he saw her. Hermione was quick to run up and hug Harry. He hugged her back tightly because it had been too long since he'd last seen her. It took him a moment to let her go as his heart skipped even more. As they all sat down for dinner, Ginny began asking Ron about their honeymoon all about where they went and what they saw in Romania. Harry, however, could not take his eyes off of Hermione.

He took in her brown curls, the sparkle of her brown eyes, the way the corners of her mouth curled when she smiled, grinned, or smirked, and then his eyes went to her chest and he took notice that her breasts were much larger than Ginny's and very inviting to him, even though her shirt had a modest neckline. He took in those features while he slowly ate the chicken that Ginny cooked. His memories went back to their days in Hogwarts and the things they went through. He remembered moments between just the two of them when Ron was not around. He thought to himself how surprising it was that Hermione had not caught on to what he was doing.

"Harry!" Ron snapped.

"I'm sorry; what?" he asked.

"Do you remember seeing the picture of that dreadful outfit Neville wore to our wedding?" Ron asked.

Harry thought back to the pictures before he shook his head,"No... Sorry..."

"But how could you have not noticed it, my love?" Ginny asked with a chuckle, "It looked as if Ron and Neville traded outfits."

"What I remember most was Hermione's gown and how breathtaking she looked," Harry replied.

Hermione looked up with a real smile and slight blush creeping up her cheeks, "You really think I looked breathtaking?" she asked.

"Of course, Hermione. Anyone who says differently is wrong," he said while looking into her eyes.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione replied and as her hair fell over her face.

He just smiled at her and sipped his wine. He observed the others at the table some more. Hermione was focused on her plate and seemed to be going out of her way to avoid the conversation, Ron and Ginny kept exchanging stories about their honeymoons. He was not surprised at all that neither of them paid any mind to the comments he made to Hermione. He poured another glass of wine and remained silent. Giving short one word answers when asked questions.

They eventually moved to the living room for further conversation and dessert. As Ron and Ginny jabbered on, Hermione got up and went to the balcony with her half a glass of wine. Harry followed her out with his glass of wine in hand. He sat down in one of the chairs and set his wine next to it. He stayed quiet while he watched the spring wind billow through her hair while she closed her eyes and smiled. He smiled watching her enjoy herself.

"You look lovely tonight, Hermione. Really you do," Harry complimented again.

"Thank you, Harry. You have always been really good at making sure to point those things out," she said with a smile and another blush.

"That's what a best friend does, Hermione," Harry said with a smile.

She let out a slight sigh before looking at him as she shook her head. "You are my best friend Harry, without a doubt, but you're wrong. That's what a _husband_ should do," she said.

"Does Ron not say those kind of things to you?" Harry curiously asked.

Hermione sat down next to him, grabbed her wine glass and took a sip. "You know Ron. Unless you mention it or spell it out for him, he's rather oblivious to such things and doesn't do it," she answered.

"True. That is one of his unfortunate drawbacks. I always knew that it would take a special person to love him enough to be with him the rest of their life."

"Harry stop," she replied with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I am happy for you. If you're happy so am I," he said. He quickly noticed how Hermione looked away and then around before looking back at him. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

It took her a moment to answer him, "Thank you Harry," she nearly whispered and looked down.

Harry looked at her for a moment in confusion, "You are happy, aren't you Hermione?" he asked in a serious tone.

Hermione remained silent for a moment. She took a drink of her wine and looked back at him. "When are you going to start trying for a child?" she asked, avoiding the question entirely.

Harry sighed and took a drink of his wine. "She wants to start in two weeks. I'm not sure that I want children yet. I mean I want them, just not right now. You know?" he asked.

"I understand. I get it," she replied.

"You didn't answer my question though; are you happy Hermione?" he repeated.

Hermione looked away again, stood up and went inside. Not long after, they left without a word to Harry. He finished his wine and looked over the balcony in shame. He kicked the chair he was sitting and went inside. He spent the remainder of the night not saying a word to Ginny. When she went to bed he stayed up and stared at the fire.

He reflected on Hermione's lack of an answer to his question and began to wonder if she was happy. He began to reflect on his own marriage. He wondered if he himself was happy. The more he thought about it, the more confused he became. Before he knew it, it was morning and he had a headache. He was glad that it was his day off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hermione**_

When Ron and Hermione got home from Harry and Ginny's, Hermione went to the loo and shut the door. She took her hair out of the ponytail she had it in and threw the hair tie down. She looked up at herself in the mirror crying.

"_Now_ he comes around?" she muttered to herself. "Now that I'm _married_? Wasn't it obvious to him that I'm_ not_ happy? Why would he ask such a ridiculous question when the answer shows on my face?"

She took a few deep breaths and then cast a charm on herself to give the appearance that she had not been crying. Once she composed herself, she went to the kitchen, poured herself a half glass of wine and sat down on the couch. Ron came up from behind and pawed at her to come to bed.

"No," she replied. "I'm not tired. I am going to get some reading in and then I'll be off to bed shortly."

Ron heaved a sigh and looked around before answering her.

"Fine. But no more than five chapters," he said. "Hurry up and come to bed."

"Right,"she replied.

Ron rolled his eyes and went off to bed. Hermione began reading the newest legal book published by the Ministry Of Magic. However, she was still so upset and flustered with Harry that she could not really concentrate on reading. She did her best to keep reading until she heard Ron snoring. She then put down her book and walked over to the hearth and knelt down. She grabbed some Floo Powder, threw it in the fire and said,  
"Nineteen ninety, Watson Place."

She then leaned into the green fire and looked around. She saw an averaged sized, pale skinned woman with auburn hair walk by and she quietly called out "Misty!" The auburn haired woman jumped and then saw Hermione's face in the fire.

"Hello Hermione. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Not really. Can I come over and talk?" Hermione asked.

"Please,"Misty replied.

At that, Hermione stepped into the fire and came out through Misty's fireplace. She dusted herself off and hugged her friend and co-worker very tightly and her frustration was felt. Misty went to the kitchen and came back with two mugs of coffee and they both sat down.

"What's going on Hermione?" Misty asked.

"So much. I am glad I could come to you, Misty because I can trust that you won't go spread it around the office," Hermione told her. "Ron and I went and saw Harry and my sister in law."

"Really? It looks like that didn't go very well," Misty observed.

Hermione told her about the awkwardness at dinner and then the conversation between her and Harry on the balcony and then about how he asked her if she is happy.

"Wow. So it sounds like he is either just realizing his feelings for you or he_ still_ has feelings for you and is just now getting to tell you," Misty said.

"I know. I just can't believe he waited until we are both in commitments to realize it," Hermione cried and took a drink of her coffee.

"Sounds like you aren't over him?" Misty asked seriously.

Hermione glared at her for a moment and then relaxed.

"Of course I'm over him. I'm just really flustered that he waits until well after he missed his chance to tell me in his own way the he still wants to be with me. It's unfair of him," Hermione said.

"Hold on now. How are you sure he was making a pass at you? Are you sure he wasn't just being a good friend to you and wanting to know how you're really feeling so he could help you?" Misty asked.

"Of course he was making a pass at me. He wasn't just being a friend. I know Harry better than_ anyone_. Trust me, Misty," Hermione answered sternly. "And it's not fair at all that he asked me that, knowing _me_ better than_ anyone_. Especially being where we are now in our lives."

Misty set down her coffee and looked Hermione in the eye,

"Hermione, here's the real question, are you really mad because you feel nothing but friendship towards him or are you mad because you are genuinely _not _happy?" Misty asked.

Hermione let out a frustrated grunt and got up from the couch. She stormed towards the fireplace and Misty ran up in front her between Hermione and the fireplace. She quickly took Hermione's wand and made her back up a few steps.

"No! Your are not running away from this. I'm your best friend. You are supposed to be honest with me! Now sit back down and answer me! You need to; I can feel it!" Misty shouted at Hermione.

With a sigh Hermione sat back down on the couch and looked away. Misty sat back down and gave Hermione a hug. She then looked at her again.

"So are you going to answer my question?" she asked sternly.

Hermione's eyes began to swim with tears. "No!" she screamed, "I'm not happy! I'm not happy being with Ron and I'm not happy that Harry is just now realizing he wants to be with me!" Hermione buried her face in her hands began to cry.

"Why did it have to be like this? Why did he wait until it was too late? Why didn't _I_ say anything sooner? Why did we have to let it all get in the way?" Hermione sobbed.

"Sometimes we're all stupid, hon. Sometimes, friendship seems more important. Luckily, there is such a thing as second chances. Even though they can get messy," Misty answered while handing her a tissue.

Hermione looked at her taken aback.

"How do I even know we deserve a second chance?" Hermione asked and blew her nose.

"Do you have a parchment and a quill?" Misty asked.

Hermione returned to her flat an hour later and sat back down on the couch. She could still hear Ron snoring. She decided to just stay in the front room because she was in no mood to use the silencing charm on him, that night. She looked over the parchment she wrote on at Misty's and studied it carefully in case she may need to destroy it so that Ron wouldn't see it. Though she felt better now that she had talked to someone, she still couldn't help but to be angry with Harry, even though she also knew that the he wasn't entirely at fault.

She grabbed the photo's from her honeymoon and realized why Harry and Misty asked her if she is happy. It showed in their pictures that she wasn't. She then looked at a picture of Harry and Ginny on their honeymoon. She noticed that Harry did not look at all happy. She held the two side by side and then tossed them down. She fought back more tears.

"Why did I have to be so spiteful?" she wondered. "Me and my stupid pride! Him and his stupid pride! This isn't fair. Merlin's beard, I don't deserve a second chance with him! Why would I? I'm obviously the one who drove him to Ginny" she said to Crookshanks after he jumped in her lap to comfort her.

She grabbed her wand and said, "_Accio Journal!_" Once her journal was in her hand, she grabbed her quill and ink and spent the rest of the night writing how she felt about the situation in her journal.

She heard Ron wake up early in the morning. As he came out into the living room and saw her still at the couch writing in her journal, he let out a growl of frustration and rolled his eyes. He muttered and slammed the cabinet doors and brewed coffee. He sat quietly at the kitchen table with his back to her and drank his coffee. Hermione eventually rolled her eyes and looked over at him.

"Again with this Ron? Really?" she asked very irritated.

"I thought we agreed you were not going to do this all night nonsense anymore" he asked with a tone that was just as irritated.

Hermione sighed, "This was the first time in nine months, Ron! Give me a break. I'm allowed a slip from time to time, aren't I?" she demanded.

"Yeah and every time you keep slipping," he replied without turning around.

"What is the real problem. You always act like a prat when you're upset but still have something you want to talk to me about. Out with it!" she demanded.

Ron sighed and turned around,

"Ginny told me something last night and I think it would be a wonderful idea for us too," he said.

"And what is that Ron?" she asked still annoyed.

"I'm ready. I think I'm ready and want to... to..." he stammered and was cut off.

"To what Ron?" she demanded again.

"To have a baby," he answered.

Her eyes grew wide and she almost dropped Crookshanks. She looked around and then back at Ron. That was not the answer she had hoped nor wanted to hear.

"Are you serious? We _ just_ got married and we're fighting right now!" she shouted.

She looked down and then back at Ron, "Ron, I won't give you an answer right now. Not until you can tell me if you really are ready for such a commitment and responsibility or if you're just thinking this because Ginny is," she said in a serious tone.

Ron looked at her slightly hurt, "What the bloody hell? What would make you say and think such things? That wasn't fair at all!" he shouted.

Hermione folded her arms, "Because I know you Ronald Weasley! You like to match, outshine or beat your sister to the punch at any and everything. Especially when Harry's involved," she answered.

Ron just sighed again and awkwardly looked at the floor. "You're right," he replied in a defeated tone. "I'll think about it. I' gotta go to work. I love you."

He walked over, gave her a kiss and Disapparated. This gave her more time to try and sort out her thoughts

While she thought more, she continued to keep blaming Harry as if she couldn't help it. The other thought that kept going through her mind was that she and Harry didn't deserve a second chance. When the sun came up, she sent an owl to her office with a parchment that said that she would not be going coming in that day. She spent the rest of the day writing down a list of why she should try and give them a second chance and why she shouldn't. She then wondered if Harry was making the same list and then became angrier when she knew he wasn't. She kept writing and grew so frustrated that she began to cry again.

Three hours later, a Patronus Charm of a dog appeared. Ron's voice spoke through it.

"Hello, lovely. My sister just gave us tickets to see her team play in the Quidditch Playoffs next week. We'll be in a great box this time. Neville and Susan will be there. So will Harry. Well I've gotta get back to work. I love you," and the Patronus disappeared.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grunted in further frustration. It meant that now, sooner than later, she was going to be faced with seeing him again. She knew she would not be ready as she fell asleep after losing so much energy thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Harry**

Two weeks after dinner with Ron and Hermione, Harry was sitting at his desk in the Aurors Department. He was finishing up some paperwork on an arrest he had just made of a rogue which named Kieran Grimm, who had killed two half bloods, solely for the fact that they found themselves equal to pure bloods, when suddenly an owl flew in on his desk. It was from Ron. It stated that he and Hermione, were looking forward to meeting up and hanging out at the Quidditch playoffs that night and that they wanted to take a trip to Hogsmeade Village the next day, for old time's sake. Harry banged his head on his desk before sending a reluctant reply, telling them that he was looking forward to it.

He looked at one of the pictures on his desk in front of him, Ron and Hermione at Hogsmeade Village in their third year. He then realized it was getting close to the anniversary of the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, then reminisced more about third year. Remembering how Hermione was there for him in his times of need and even when they went back in time to save Buckbeak and Sirius. He couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of that day or his friendship with Hermione for the last ten years. As far as he was concerned, all they ever would be and all they ever had been was friends.

During the week since that dinner he had been unable to figure out why he felt the jealousy he did or why Hermione remained on his mind all the time since she and Ron returned from Romania. The answer he was not willing to accept entered his mind again. He shook his head and refused to acknowledge it. He pounded his fist on his desk out of frustration of not wanting to admit it to himself. He could no longer concentrate on the Grimm case. He spent the rest of the day pretending to work.

Soon, it was time for him to go home. He Apparated home to find that Ginny had dinner waiting. It wasn't his favorite dish but he sat down at the table after he put his briefcase and wand down.

"How was work, my love?" she cheerfully asked him.

"Just doing the ghastly paperwork on the Grimm case," he replied.

"Are you ready to see me in the playoffs tonight?" Ginny asked as she brought the rest of

dinner and some pumpkin juice to the table.

"I guess," he answered distantly.

Worry creased Ginny's brow. "Are you alright? I thought you enjoyed watching me

play?"she asked.

"I do," Harry replied. "I'm just winding down from work and am still a bit preoccupied. Trust me, I'll be excited when it comes time to see you play," he finished with fake enthusiasm.

They ate in near silence. Ginny finished eating before Harry did and before long she broke the silence.

"So when are we going to start trying for a baby Harry? We were supposed to start trying two weeks ago." she asked in a matter of fact tone.

Harry hesitated with his fork over his dinner plate. He let out a slow breath and hoped she didn't notice. He looked up at her. "I know Ginny. I'm sorry. It's just that...This case has had me so stressed out from working so many long hours that I just can't focus on it. As soon as I'm over the hump with it, which should be soon, we will start trying. I promise," he lied.

"What exactly does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that once the paperwork is done and the case is ready to go in front of the Wizengamot, which will be soon, we will start trying."

Ginny looked down and slowly moved the scraps of her food around with her fork as she let out a disappointed sigh.

"Well... I've gotta go. Need to change and prep with the team. Do you know where it is?" she asked. Harry noticed the hurt in her voice.

"I do. I'll get there when doors open. Be careful and fly like your life depends on it," he tried to encourage her.

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

Ginny stood from the table and left the house. Two hours later, Harry Apparated to the Portkey and then walked to the Colosseum. He approached the front entrance where several people were appearing. Shortly after, he saw Ron, who was waving and hollering for him by the entrance with Hermione. She looked embarrassed to be seen with him at that moment. When he got to them, Ron lead the way to their box. Once they got to their box, they settled in. Shortly after, Harry saw Hermione look at him and then quickly turned away to the food table.

Harry looked down at the floor and then reluctantly sat down next to Ron. The playoffs began and Ginny was off like a house of fire. Every so often, Harry would glance over at Hermione and then look away when she would start to turn towards him. Soon after he stayed focused on the game. He watched in awe. A very big part of him missed playing the game. He almost went to tears.

Harry got up to talk to talk to Neville. Neville was standing in the back of the room looking anxious and timid with all the tension in the room. He told Neville he would explain everything if they could just talk in the hallway. Once out in the hallway, Neville leaned against the wall and exhaled hard.

"Blimey Harry! There is so much tension in there, I would've thought Malfoy was is the room," Neville stated.

"I know Neville and I'm sorry. It's nothing against you. It's..." he stopped and let out a sigh, "It's me and Hermione," he finished.

Neville was taken aback and did a double take.

"You and Hermione?" he cried, "You two are best friends! What the bloody hell happened?"

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled. He told Neville about the conversation between him and Hermione. He waited a bit before he also told Neville that he asked her if she's happy.

"Merlin's beard, Harry," Neville said as he shook his head. "But you're married to Ginny!" he cried.

"I know, I know! What I don't know is why I took the conversation that way, but it happened. I know I'm married and she's married too. I've just been very confused since I last saw her and obviously she is still angry with me," Harry replied.

"It almost sounds as if you still fancy her," Neville mentioned.

Harry looked at Neville almost in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'still,' fancy her?"

"Oh come off it, Harry! Everyone in Hogwarts knew you fancied her. It's no secret and trust me Harry, you couldn't hide it. Even Colin Creevey could tell."

"Well I can't act on it now, can I, Neville?" Harry asked. "I'm married to Ginny and we're supposed to be trying for a baby soon. I just need to stop thinking about Hermione and stop with these things I'm feeling."

Neville carefully placed both his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Harry, this is far from my area of expertise. However you are one of my best friends. Despite my opinions about everything, what I can say is this: You need to think about yourself and go with the decision that will make you happy. You really don't do that often enough.

This is about you and no one else. Think hard and make the decision that suits you best. For now, lets go finish watching the match before Ginny finds out and we're hung out by our collars," Neville joked.

They went back into the box and watched continued to watch the Quidditch Match. Two and a half hours later, Ginny scored her sixteenth goal right as the opposing team caught the snitch, however the other team had a thirty point lead, thus winning the game. Harry glanced over and saw Hermione grinning when everyone else pointed out the look of extreme disappointment on Ginny's face. Harry smiled himself when he saw her grinning. He then quickly composed himself when Neville hit him on the shoulder, before the others noticed. They waited for Ginny to come to the box to meet up with them.

Not longer after Ginny met up with everyone in the box. She was on the brink of tears and embraced Harry. He hugged her sympathetically and avoided Hermione's gaze. He was trying to at least be Ginny's husband despite the recent wave of feelings. He wanted to try and still be a good husband to her.

They left the Colosseum and went to the Portkey. Once through it, they made their way home and went to bed. They got up the next morning and once out of the shower and dressed, they Apparated to Hogsmeade Village. Once they got there, Ron and Ginny drug their significant others to the Three Broomsticks. Reluctantly Harry and Hermione sat down in the booth. Harry and Ron were sitting across from each other against the wall while Ginny and Hermione sat across from each other next to the aisle.

Ginny ordered butterbeers for everyone. They sat in an awkward silence until their butterbeers arrived. Hermione nearly guzzled hers down right away. The others gave her an astonished look. She stared back at them. Ron leaned forward and raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't want to at least enjoy that a little bit love?" Ron asked.

"I did, thank you very much," she replied in an angry tone.

Ron looked over at Harry, slightly embarrassed. Harry was holding back his desire to laugh real hard at him. Ron quickly changed the subject.

"So Harry, I know we work together yet I hardly ever see you anymore. How are things?"

"Oh," Harry began distantly, "I've been busy with the Kieran Grimm case. It's been consuming a lot of my time and has placed... a lot on my mind," he finished and glanced at Hermione before looking at the wall and taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"It's affected him bad enough that we haven't been able to try for a baby yet. He's been too stressed and working really late. I can't wait for it to be over," Ginny added.

Hermione shot a surprised and hurt glance at Harry. Harry noticed the look of hurt in Hermione's eyes. The he glanced back at Ron who was just gazing at him in surprise.

"Bloody hell mate! Why didn't you say anything? I'll be more than happy to help you."

"Well, I am the one who single handedly tracked her down and apprehended her. So it wouldn't do me any favors to have someone help me with paperwork," Harry replied, annoyed with the empty offer.

"Same as always huh Harry? Always gotta do everything on your own," Ron teased.

"Well you know how it goes anymore. It's not that I don't want the help. I can't use it," Harry replied.

"So then when it's done you'll give me a niece or nephew?" Ron asked seriously.

Harry noticed Ginny and, surprisingly, Hermione, look over at him intently waiting for an answer. He took a moment and a drink before he answered.

"Like I have told Ginny already, once the paperwork is done and the case is ready to go in front of the Wizengamot, which will be soon, we... will... start... trying," he answered and let his annoyance be heard.

"Well here pretty soon, Hermione and I are gonna be trying," Ron proudly announced.

"Good for you," Harry replied monotone.

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Is that what we agreed?" she asked.

Ron blushed as he stared back at her. "Isn't it?" he replied.

Hermione let out a frustrated sound and quickly excused herself and walked away in a huff. She was out the front door just as quickly. A part of Harry wanted to follow her. Yet another part of him knew that if he followed her out, only more questions would fall upon him. He had to wait for the right moment or request to avoid the wrong situation. Reluctantly he stayed in his seat and heard Ron tell Ginny that he'd track her down later and to let her be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hermione**_

After leaving the Three Broomsticks, Hermione wandered off towards the Shrieking Shack. She was very angry at Ron. She could not believe that despite multiple conversations with him about the subject and that she wanted to wait at least a year, he_ still_ told their friends that they were going to try for a baby soon. She reached the fence to kept the students out and sat down in front of it. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. She stared off into the distance.

"I can not believe he would do that to me," she said out loud to no one.

"He's only concerned with what_ he_ wants. Why did I marry him?" she asked herself.

Not long after, she heard footsteps approach. When she turned around, she saw Harry coming down the path. She looked back at the Shrieking Shack. He stopped and let out a sigh. Before she knew it, he was sitting next to her. He said nothing and just sat with her.

"If those two weren't related, they'd perfect for one another wouldn't they?" Harry tried to joke.

Hermione sat silent and kept looking forward. He nodded in understanding before looking back at her.

"I take it that Ron spoke out of line saying you two are going to try for children soon? I have a feeling that it's been a topic of discussion a lot lately and he's trying to get his way on it?" Harry asked.

Hermione finally looked at him. Her facial expression did not change. "I don't want to talk about it where others can hear," she answered.

He looked forward and then back at her. He tugged her sleeve and said, "I have an idea. Come with me."

She looked at him awkwardly and then away before she scooted toward him. He carefully grabbed her arm and Disapparated. When she looked around, she realized they were inside the Shrieking Shack.

"Look Hermione, I can tell you need to talk and this is the most private place I could think of. Please, just talk to me," he pleaded.

She heaved a heavy sigh and walked into the next room. She looked at the bed that still laid in ruins from when Professor Snape crashed into it. Some memories came back as she sat down in a chair. Harry followed her in and leaned against a desk behind her. She sat, looking at the floor. Thinking about what Harry just asked her. She could not hold it in any longer.

"To answer your question Harry, yes Ron spoke not even out of turn, but out of line! We_ have_ talked about having children, yes, but I said that_ I_ want to wait!_ He_ wants to have them, like he does everything else, now, now, now! Since we first started dating, he_ seldom_ considered_ my_ feelings! Now he has set an unreasonable expectation upon me! Trying for a baby..._ soon_! Who does he think he is?" she ranted.

Harry eventually sat down and listened to her let it out. She got up and paced back and forth across the room. She stopped and without thinking, turned to Harry with fire in her eyes.

"And _you!_" she cried. "The things_ you_ said to me on your balcony! How dare you ask me if I'm happy? My life was finally going the way I had seen it going! I was happy with the direction it was going! I'm married! I'm settled! I have a good direction going for a career! And I am_ married!_ To_ Ron!_ Yet now you ask me if I'm_ happy?_ All I can do is think what_ you_ asked me! How things could have been had_ we_ gotten together instead of staying friends! Now I don't know what to do or think thanks to you! Why on earth would ask me something like that? Knowing it could make me feel so jumbled up inside?" she finished.

Harry sat thoughtful for a moment. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Because," he began and pulled out the picture from her and Ron's honeymoon and handed it to her, "You didn't and still don't look happy."

Her eyes grew wide when she looked at the picture.

"You ask me such things over photographs? Photographs, Harry? You know damn well that I'm_ not_ photogenic! You have made me feel this way over some photographs? You say I_ still_ don't look__happy? Perhaps I haven't had a moment to breathe or relax since my wedding! Very little time to study and research for the position I want! You know that it takes it's toll on me when I don't get to do those things! What right do you have Harry? For all you know, I am happy! Can you give me_ any_ reason you would ask me such questions over photographs? Any reason at all? I want to know why you would ask me questions to make me feel this way!" she screamed in his face.

She looked at Harry sitting still. She could tell by his face that her words had some kind of affect. All her yelling made her feel a passion she had not felt in some time. A part of her was glad to see that he was hurt by his actions. She could see that he was starting to feel a bit guilty. She grew angrier when he stayed quiet.

"Say something, Harry!" she demanded.

She watched in anger when Harry stood up. She then looked at him more curiously when he walked up to her. Her heart began to race when he stared into her eyes. The next thing she knew, he placed his hands on each side of her face and kissed her. She felt an excitement she had never felt before. She stepped closer to him when she felt the passion he was kissing her with.

Just when she started to get lost in the moment, she pushed him away and backed up. She looked around the room and then back at Harry. Without another word, she Disapparated. She appeared just outside the Three Broomsticks. When Ron came out with Ginny, Hermione was ready to go.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

"He'll be on his way. I need to go," she answered.

Reluctantly Hermione left with Ron. When she got home, she immediately went to the bathroom. She then got in the shower and sat down in the tub. The events in the Shrieking Shack played through her head over and over. She began to feel ashamed of what happened. She kept thinking about how Harry had chance when they were in school.

What she felt more ashamed about was the fact that the more she reflected on what happened, the more she realized that she enjoyed what Harry did. Ron had never kissed her that way. Not even the first time he kissed her in their sixth year of school. She looked up into the water and tilted her head forward again when she also realized that, she did not care. Her thoughts returned to the Shrieking Shack. She couldn't help but to start smiling at the memory again.

_Why am I smiling about what happened? Why am I not angry? I should be. I am married to Ron. Harry had his chance and he did not pursue it. I have everything I'm ready to do with my life and Ron and his family to support me. I haven't thought about him like that in a long time! How could I not fight him off? I am married to Ron and I love him. I'm happy with him. At least I think I do... Enough though to let Harry kiss me as long as he did? Oh, Merlin's beard I got lost in that kiss! How could I do that to Ron?_ she thought to herself.

She sat under the water for a moment longer before she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God! I'm still in love with him!" she whispered to herself.

She shook her head at the thought and brought her mind back to Ron and her extended family. She tried to remember the first time she made love with Ron on their wedding night. Then the realization that even thinking about the moment did not excite her. After more reflection, she couldn't remember even being excited in that moment. Or the few other times they made love.

Her mind once more returned to the few hours ago when Harry kissed her. She thought again about the passion he kissed her with. She began to imagine how it would have been had she allowed herself to get lost in the kiss. She imagined his tongue going into her mouth and circling hers. How it would have been had his hands explored her body. How far could it have gone?

She felt herself becoming excited and aroused at the thoughts in her mind. She couldn't help but to let a smile curl her lips. The water pouring down on her was only making her more excited as she imagined herself and Harry kissing Harry in the rain. She stopped fighting it and let Harry occupy her mind. Along with the fantasies that she was starting to have about him. It became too unbearable.

She went back to imaging what would have happened had she let herself get lost in the kiss Harry had planted on her. She smiled and sighed in excitement. She stood up and closed her eyes after turning up the warmth of the water. The fantasy playing in her mind was becoming too great. She stopped for a moment and said aloud to herself, "He's going to have to prove that he deserves another chance. Merlin's proven that I want to give it to him." The fantasy about what could have happened at the Shrieking Shack played in her mind again as she whispered, "I'm sorry Ron," and grabbed the shower head to assist with the fantasy that was playing her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do apologize for the delay. This will not be a regular thing. Chapter six will be posted soon.  
**_

_**Harry**_

A week had passed since Harry and Hermione kissed in the Shrieking Shack and he still couldn't stop thinking about it. He felt the excitement every time his mind drifted back to that moment, especially when he remembered the passion he had put into that kiss. It wasn't until he began shaving that morning that he understood her reaction to his kiss. He realized that it had been out of nowhere and they were not in a situation where they had time to talk about it. He also noticed that she didn't fight him either. He kept wondering what she felt about what happened.

During the past week, he made certain to avoid the subject of what happened at the Shrieking Shack all together. Especially when Ginny asked where they went that day day in Hogsmeade. He had worked hard to put the kiss out of his mind, but her continual interrogation of the events in the Shack didn't let him put it out of his mind. Nearly every day, Ginny would ask him about where they had been and why he did Ron's job. As he finished shaving, he noticed the smell of toast, sausage and something else that he couldn't place right away.

He opened the bathroom door and smelled grilled fish. His knees almost buckled when he remembered that it was one of Ron's favorite breakfast meals. As Harry and Ginny didn't care about fish for breakfast, that meant Ron was going to be over for breakfast. If he hadn't already arrived. Harry quickly shut the door again and prayed that he had enough time to make an excuse to have to go to work on his day off. Before he had a plan, Ginny opened the bathroom door.

"Sorry to disturb dear. Just letting you know that Ron has today off and is coming over for breakfast and to spend time with me. I'm sorry for the short notice but you're finding out just as soon as I am," she informed Harry.

"Great. I'll be out in a tic Ginny," he irritably replied. Ginny closed the door and left him behind. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. "This is the last bloody thing I needed. Gonna make this day so much more easier on me!" he mutter out loud to himself.

As he finished getting ready, he could hear Ron talking to Ginny. Then he heard Ginny ask a question and Hermione answer. He banged his head against the bookcase in their bedroom because it was in fact both of them. He put on his favorite shirt and went to the front room. Ron got up and gave him a hug. He looked over at Hermione as she looked down and put her hand across the top of her eyebrows to hide her eyes before Ron turned back around. As Ron sat back down, Harry decided to get a cup coffee.

Harry remained silent and standing while drinking his coffee as the others conversed. Hermione added to the conversation here and there but didn't add much to it. Harry noticed that she made sure that he stayed out of her line of site. Shortly after they sat down to eat breakfast. Harry kept his eyes on his plate, staying silent. Once again, it seemed, his disinterest in the conversation went unnoticed. He was grateful for it too because it took away the pressure of having to talk when he did not want to.

Once he finished his food, Harry excused himself to go to the toilet. He went to the one attached to their bedroom so that he could put some distance between himself and the others. Once the bedroom door was closed, he went to his jacket he wore that day at Hogsmeade. He pulled out the picture of Ron and Hermione leaving their wedding, for the first time since the night they returned from their honeymoon. He stared at it once more and the feelings that had been plaguing him, grew stronger.

Before long he heard Ginny coming. So he folded the picture up and stuffed it in his pocket just before she opened the door. He stood and looked at her absently.

"Oh there you are. Was just checking to see if you're alright," she told him.

"I'm fine," he gushed. "I was just coming back out," he replied.

She gave him a kiss and walked back out to the front room with him right behind her.

Ginny sat down on the love seat next to the couch Ron and Hermione were sitting on. Harry sat on the arm of the love seat behind Ginny. The conversation carried on some more about Ginny's discontent with losing in the Quidditch playoffs. During which, Harry began to steal glances at Hermione. He smiled when he saw her smirking at how upset Ginny was for losing the play offs. He kept kept smiling even though was still avoiding his gaze and keeping him out of her line of vision.

Harry's mind became more absent with every gaze he stole. It was on his fourth stolen gaze he took notice to the low cut shirt Hermione was wearing. He started to take in the view presented to him by her shirt and wishing he could see what was still covered by the shirt. Then he was brought back when Ron gave him a hard smack on the shoulder. Harry flinched and then felt pain in the spot he was hit. He looked at a hard laughing, Ron.

"Remember that Harry?" he asked still laughing.

"Oh yea. Bloody brilliant," Harry replied with a fake laugh of his own.

Harry finished his coffee and headed to the kitchen to get more as Ron stopped laughing. He heard them bring up the subject of Neville and Susan. Ron spoke of them with an excited tone of knowing something that they didn't. To his own surprise, Harry was interested to hear what Ron had to tell them.

"What do you know Ron? Tell us," Ginny asked excitedly.

"Well," Ron began excitedly, "I saw him during my lunch break and he was all giddy. It turns out that he and Susan are expecting their first baby!" he announced.

Ginny and surprisingly, Hermione, let out excitedly squeals and excitedly asked Ron questions he had no answers to. Harry turned around and smiled when he saw a real smile on Hermione's face. He continued to watch and sip his coffee. Then Ron, turned to Hermione and spoke again.

"Now that Neville and Susan are having a baby, we need to get to it so that we can be next," Ron joked with Hermione.

Hermione's smile turned into and an angry frown as stared at him in noticeable aggravation. She stood up, her gaze not leaving him while taking deep breaths. She then threw her coffee mug over his head. Harry had to quickly duck in the kitchen. Dropping his own coffee mug while hers crashed and smashed against the cabinets. When he looked up he saw Hermione still glaring at Ron.

She let out a fed up scream and left. Slamming the front door behind herself. Harry looked over at the siblings wondering what to do. Ron pointed to the front door and urgently uttered, "Please?" Harry nodded before he left the house.

He looked over and turned right when he saw Hermione going that way. He hurried after her. Once he caught up he placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped but then rolled her eyes when she discovered it was him. He let out a sigh before getting in front of her so that she would stop. She finally did and glared at him.

"What the bloody hell do _you_ want?" she demanded.

"I know I deserved that. I came after to check on you," he answered.

"Right, to 'check' on me. You should not even be speaking to me after what you did," she angrily replied.

"You're right, but you're my friend and I still care about you and hate to see you this upset," he said with a caring tone.

"So what?" she snapped back.

"So, I heard what Ron said. It's not fair that he is trying to pressure you into having children just like Ginny is with me," Harry sympathized.

She looked away from him for a moment and then looked back at him with a tear falling from her eye.

"I don't know how many times I have talked to him about that subject and asked him to _not_ bring it up at all until I tell him _I_ am ready to bring it up _myself_," she cried.

"I know Hermione. All I can say is that it's Ron and we all know how simple and one-tracked his mind is," Harry replied.

"It also does not help that I can not concentrate on whether or not I wish to have children right now, because my mind has been consumed with what happened at the last time I saw you! I have not been able to stop thinking about it!" she admitted.

He was taken aback a moment and couldn't gather his thoughts.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I did that! Is that what you want to hear Hermione? I'm sorry I kissed you! If you would like me to, I will scream it loud enough for the whole, bloody neighborhood to hear it! I... am... sorry!" he shouted.

It was her turn to stand taken aback and at a loss for words. He looked into her eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I have been confused in the same way that you have been since you and Ron returned from your honeymoon. All I can say is that I am sorry I have caused you the same confusion," he added.

"If we are move onto this subject, then let's do it in private and not in the middle of your neighborhood for everyone to hear," she said and grabbed his arm.

They Apparated with a pop. Harry looked around and recognized the moving picture on the wall of the Gryffindor Quidditch team from sixth year. He was in Ron and Hermione's flat. He looked around again and then back at the woman standing in front of him. She was staring up at him.

"Since it seems we're bringing up that inevitable subject, _this_ is a more suitable place to talk," she stated.

"A touch dramatic don't you think?" he asked confused.

"Harry, stop with trying to stall me. This has been coming and we know it's here and we need to talk about it Harry. We _both_ know it. We are best friends and I want to continue to be. Please," Hermione begged.

Harry let out a sigh, leaned his back against the wall and looked down. Hermione leaned against the back of the couch and stared at Harry. The awkward silence remained for some time.

"Where to begin?" he finally said.

"How about from where this began?" she answered.

He let out another sight and looked up at her.

"I was fine with everything and the way things had gone between us after everything at Hogwarts. I don't know nor can I tell you why, but when Ron returned to work and gloated about your honeymoon and pushed those pictures on me... I began to feel..." he stopped and began breathing deeply.

"Feel what Harry? Don't hold back or stop! Tell me! Be honest with me right now! Or our friendship is _over_ Harry," she threatened.

He then exhaled and and answered, "I began to feel jealous! Jealous and spiteful! The last few times I've seen the two of you, I can't help but hate him! I _hate _him! I _hate_ my best friend because he's with you! I didn't feel _any_ of these things before that. I was happy for you and Ron. I was happy being with Ginny. I was happy at the prospect of starting a family with Ginny. Then after you got back, all of this started and I have not been able to keep you from my mind since you came over for dinner that first night you were back! I have tried to suppress and deny the feelings but I can't any more," he confessed with tears streaming down both of his cheeks.

Hermione's eyes widened and tears began to swim in her eyes. She looked down at the floor to

compose herself. Everything he told her was a lot to take in all at once. She had to quickly process his answer and gather her own thoughts. She managed to compose what to say next.

"So that's why you asked the questions you asked on the balcony then?" she asked sternly and folded her arms.

"Yes. It's why I kept one of your photos after looking at the rest of them. I wanted to be wrong but I always notice how unhappy you look. What else am I to think?" he answered.

"So all that lead to you thinking it was going to be alright to try and give me a snogging?" she asked.

"Hang on why is this all about what _I_ have done? You said this was something _we_ both needed to do. What about you?" Harry demanded.

"What about me Harry?"she replied.

"You didn't exactly try to fight it at all before you pulling away and Apparating!" he shouted.

She looked at the floor again guiltily while a blush crept up her cheeks.

"You enjoyed it didn't you? Have you been thinking about it at all? I would bet my fortune you have," he accused.

"A part of me did enjoy it yes. That's what's had me so jumbled and confused. I'm married and I love Ron. Yet, he's never once kissed me with the passion you did. Then it makes me wonder what else you put that kind of passion into and I feel wrong for thinking it!" she now confessed.

"So that's why you have been avoiding looking it me?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Looking at you makes it all deepen and other feelings arise," she answered.

Harry folded his arms and stepped forward. He let out another sigh. "I asked you a month and a half ago if you're happy? You never answered me," he reminded her.

She heaved a heavy sigh and then looked him in the eye before speaking. "The truth?"

"Nothing less."

"No. No I am not! This honestly is _not_ what I wanted. I hoped it wouldn't end up the way it has. I wish it were the other way, the other person. "

"You didn't want to marry Ron?"

"No. I didn't. I didn't want to give myself to him either. However I wasn't really left with an option! I don't really want to have his children either. At this point if he's all I have to have children, then I have no choice but to settle for it."

"There was someone else you wanted? What happened?"  
"He didn't take his chance. He didn't seem to care either that he didn't."

"Who was it Hermione? Who was this person you fancied back then?"

She looked at him with a serious look. "Who did _you_ fancy?"

"I asked you first Hermione?"

"Fine. If I tell you, do you think you will be able to handle the answer and any possible ramifications that may come with it?"

"I asked, didn't I, Hermione? Who was it, if not Viktor Krum? Out with it and don't hold back!"

She stood up from leaning against the couch. She stared deeper into his eyes. "Fine then! I won't hold back!" she said sternly. "And it wasn't Krum!"

She lunged forward and pressed her mouth into Harry's. So hard in fact, he let out a slight grunt. They wrapped their arms around each other at the same time to tighten their embrace. When she felt his tongue slide towards her throat, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. He placed her back against the wall and let his hands explore her body. He further intensified the passion of their kiss when she allowed his hands to slide down her low cut shirt.

They continued kissing and did not break it for some time. His excitement was felt by her after she reached under the back of his shirt, dug her nails into his back and slid her hands up his back. He pressed and began grinding against her so that she could feel his excitement. With that, she unwrapped her legs and pushed him back as her feet met the floor. She shoved him over the arm of the couch. The next thing he saw was her smile and climb over the arm of the couch as she took off her shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Apologies for how long this took. Will do my best to keep these chapters coming more frequently. Please enjoy.  
I also want to thank you for the favorites and follows. Please also review**_

_**Hermione**_

Hermione fell back into Harry's arms as her excited breathing became normal again. Her smile grew wider when Harry put his arm around her and held her close. She took comfort in listening to his heartbeat grow steady. She chuckled when she recounted how she was making Harry's arousal easily return, while he talked to Ron through the Floo. Furthermore, she could not believe that Ron had taken Harry at his word when he told Ron that he found her and she said she needed a few hours to calm down and they would be back in time for dinner. She also couldn't believe that Ron said okay and asked Harry to keep an eye on and come back with her when she was ready. After the memory replayed she took a deep breath and felt Harry do the same in unison.

"What are you laughing about?" Harry asked.

"Earlier," she answered.

Harry let out a chuckle of his own. "I always knew Ron was dense but I never imagined it would be to the degree where he had no idea that I was outright lying to him. We all know I am not the greatest liar."

She pulled the covers over the rest of her naked body and looked up at Harry. "Is it terrible that I do not feel the least bit regret over what we've just done?" she asked.

"Which time and spot?" Harry joked.

"Well any of them really," she answered with a giggle and continued, "Seriously though, answer my question."

He thought for a moment before he pulled her closer. "Honestly, no. No it's not. I'm not entirely proud to admit this but I am glad this happened. It's been... past due," he admitted.

Hermione let out a sigh and cuddled closer to Harry. "I'm not entirely proud to admit either, but I have dreamed of this since fifth year. I am glad it finally happened. I wish it had been you all along."

Harry let out a sigh of his own. "I can only apologize for being dense. In doing my best to not hurt you, I never realized that that's all I did. Believe me Hermione, if I had a Time Turner, I don't care how many turns it would take, I would use it to go correct that mistake."

She smiled and kissed him. Once again the kiss became passionate and they both hungered for more. They decided they had time for one more go around. Forty minutes later they finally got up and got dressed. She cast a sanitizing spell on the flat and then a post contraceptive spell on herself. She gave Harry one last kiss and held his hand. Reluctantly, they Apparated back down the street from his house and headed to the door. Harry smiled but also became a bit concerned when he saw that she was walking somewhat stiffly.

When they went inside, Ron walked over to her and quickly apologized for bringing up the subject of children again. They talked about it for a little bit before she finally forgave him so that he would drop the subject. When he kissed her, she felt disgusted. His kisses had nothing in them compared to Harry's. When Ron went to sit back down, Hermione felt like a lead bowling ball landed on her stomach and she went to the bathroom. She pressed her back against the door and cast the silence spell on herself.

She sat on the floor and began to cry. The realization that she cheated on Ron, settled in. In her heart she knew he did not deserve that. She began to wish that she had gone about it differently. She would have much rather have left Ron first. However, with the the suddenness of everything that had just happened between her and Harry, there really was not much time for planning.

She knew then that she could not face Ron again. Especially with Harry in the room. She became scared that he would quickly figure out what happened. Or that Ginny would notice something wrong with the two of them. She began to feel sick to her stomach again. She stayed in the bathroom for a while longer with all of the fears in her mind.

Once she let it all out and composed herself, she cast a spell to take the puffiness away from her eyes and removed the Silence Spell. She came out of the bathroom and asked Harry if she could borrow his owl. He said yes without hesitation. She went to his office and wrote a letter to her friend Misty Rickman. It said that she needed to see her in a few hours and to please keep an eye on her Floo. She sent the owl on it's way.

She came back to the front room as the others made their way into the dining room for dinner. She sat next to Ron and spent more time pushing her food around the plate than eating it. She noticed that Harry occasionally looked at her and smiled or winked at her with a slight blush. She could not help but smile and stare into his green eyes. The glances made her feel worse and more guilty about cheating on Ron. Hermione's guilt grew even more seeing that Ginny was unaware as she kept smiling at Harry and held his hand and even kissed him a few times. Her kisses made the green monster of jealousy rear its ugly head, which heightened the guilt, which started everything all over again.

When it came time to leave, Hermione was relieved. The lead bowling ball fell to her stomach again when Ginny hugged her tightly and told her how much she loved her sister in law. Harry pulled her aside and tried to kiss her one more time. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back. He looked at her confused by the action. She gave him a stern look. Jaw set, she met Harry's eyes. "I don't feel comfortable with doing that with Ron and Ginny so close by," she informed him.

Harry nodded his head reluctantly. He kissed her on the cheek when he hugged her a little too tight and a little too long for someone who pretended to be just a friend. Once she and Ron were safely home, she walked over to the bookcase next to the fireplace to appear as if looking for a book. She was actually staring in the mirror to check to make sure that the sanitation spell got rid of all of the smells and stains that may have been left behind. Being back at the scene of the crime made the guilt come rushing back, but it brought the thrill of excitement with it. This was the room she and Harry had made love in and nothing could change that.

Ron stood behind the couch and stared at her.

"What?" she asked when she saw him.

"So we're not going to talk about what happened over there today?" Ron asked.

"No. We have had the discussion several times and yet you continue to bring up having a baby."

"I'm sorry I'm ready to be a father. Today though, I was only teasing!"

"You sounded rather serious."

"I wasn't," he insisted.

Hermione pursed her lips together. She made a doubtful sound as she turned around and looked directly at him. "You could have fooled me, Ron."

"Don't think I'll let you just take off anymore when you get mad. Next time I'm going to be the one to come after you."

"If you would just listen to me and stop being selfish and stupid, Ron, I wouldn't feel the need to be away from you. If you come after me all I will do is ignore you. I'm not leaving because I'm mad, I'm leaving because I can't stand to be around you."

"Bollocks, Hermione! Why the bloody hell is it you can talk to Harry but not_ me_? Why is_ he_ so special?"

"Because he is my best friend and I trust him more than anybody else! When you say and do the things that make me not want to be near you, he is able to put everything into a perspective that makes me less angry and reminds me why I married you!"

"Whatever then. I'm going to bed. Do whatever you please."

Ron went to the bedroom and slammed the door behind himself. When she looked over, she saw a face in the fire and gasped.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Misty's face said in the coals. "I did not mean to give you a fright. I just got the owl you sent. I sensed the urgency. Come on through."

Without a second thought, Hermione stepped through the Floo and appeared in Misty's living room. She saw that Misty had tea, cookies, and coffee set out. Hermione went over and carefully sat down on the couch. She winced in pain from the earlier events of the day with Harry and hoped that Misty did not notice. The other woman was far too perceptive for it to go unnoticed. Hermione realized that she knew when she looked over and saw Misty gazing at her with her eyes wide open and her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Hermione asked nervously.

"What did you do?" Misty gasped. "I know that reaction! Ron has_ never_ done that to you! What the bloody hell happened?"

Hermione just looked at her and took a drink of tea. "You know I never kiss and tell," she finally answered.

"Oh no, no, no. You must tell me now," Misty said excitedly and took Hermione's cookie away from her.

Hermione just smirked and took another drink of her tea.

"You sent me an owl with a message that you needed to talk. You're here now so_ talk_ or go home and let me go to bed!" Misty ordered with a playful grin.

Hermione heaved a heavy sigh before she spilled the story to Misty about what had happened between her and Ron at Harry and Ginny's. With an uncontrollable smile, she went on to tell Misty about what had happened between her and Harry at her flat. Including where in the flat it happened and how many times it happened. Misty gaped at her, astonished, amazed, and curious about what she was going to do next.

"No wonder you're glowing. Oh, not that I condone cheating, Hermione, because I don't, but I will be damned! You finally got Harry Potter!" Misty said with a congratulatory tone.

Hermione looked away as the blush colored her cheeks.

"So what are you going to do next?" Misty asked curiously.

Hermione looked down. "I don't know," she confessed in a whisper. She began to cry again and proceeded to tell Misty about she had been feeling since she saw Ron after what she had done with Harry. How she felt guilty about simultaneously allowing Harry to cheat on Ginny. How she had put herself in their perspectives and how it made her feel horrible for cheating but was glad she had finally gotten to make Harry hers.

"I am not proud of doing that to Ron," she said. "Yet I don't regret at all what I did with Harry. For the first time since my sixth year at Hogwarts, I was happy. Now I am wondering if I should not be," Hermione confided.

Misty placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "I know you had all that stuff written down about whether or not to give him a second chance, but now it's here. I know you have the complication of being married, but it's here and you_ clearly_ want to take it. Marriage is a problem that can be resolved. Don't both of you just let this go by. Especially if he makes you as happy as he obviously does."

Hermione ate a cookie and was processing what Misty had said as more tears rolled down her cheek. She went for the coffee instead more tea. After a few sips, she took a deep breath.

"I want to be with him again. Not even again, I just want to be with him. I can't continue to cheat on Ron though. I can't let Harry keep cheating on Ginny either," Hermione wailed.

"Then don't cheat on him. Leave him. Anyone that has heard about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley knows that they do_ not_ belong together. From what you have told me, he wants to leave her. You should get an owl to him. Have it tell him that you two need to talk. Divorce the Weasleys and go get married yourselves," Misty advised.

"It's not that easy, Misty," Hermione began.

"Yes it is!" Misty protested. "I love you, Hermione, but you over-think and over-analyze_ everything_. Don't think like the bloody bookworm right now! Think as you and what you want. If Ron and the Quidditch floozy get hurt then they get hurt. Don't sacrifice your happiness any longer, Hermione!"

Hermione sighed again. "You're right. I need to do that. Forgive me though if it takes a week or two. I have to let suspicions die down first," Hermione replied.

"I can understand that. Just don't take too long."

They hugged and Misty gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione Apparated back to her flat and sat down in front of the fire to think some more. She decided she would wait a week or two before getting in touch with Harry. She wondered if he was thinking about her. She thought about casting a charm to see him. She fell asleep before she could. She knew in the weeks to follow, things would start to change. Lots of people were about to be hurt

_**Please R&amp;R. (Reviews are always appreciated :))**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Harry**_  
**Present (June)**

June eighteenth, the day Harry dreaded most, marked the anniversary of the murder of his godfather, Sirius. Ever since he left Hogwarts, when his life was no longer hectic, it really had time to sink in what happened and he could never help but to think about it and become depressed when the day approached. Since then, everyone who knew Harry knew the day was coming because he began to exhibit certain behaviors, this year being worse than others. With the way things had been going for him emotionally, Sirius's death was the last thing he wanted to think about.

In the three weeks since he slept with Hermione, he constantly berated himself for doing it but found himself reminiscing fondly about the moment and found himself unable to keep from smiling. During the first two weeks of their affair, he and Hermione began to discuss their situation and the likelihood of both of them divorcing their significant others. Unfortunately, each discussion came to an unanswered stalemate. During these clandestine meetings, the only other thing he wanted to do each time was be as close to her as he could. He had difficulty keeping himself from touching her every time she was within arm's reach. The only thing that stopped him was that she had made it clear that they would not be intimate again until their divorces were finial, making her the illusive forbidden fruit, which only made him want her even more.

Once Harry slipped into his yearly depression, Ginny took the opportunity and convinced him to make love to her. One of the few things that made him happy was knowing that she did not get what she wanted. He knew how to use contraceptive spells and could cast magic without the use of his wand or his voice, so that Ginny never knew he did it. After the experience was over, two things truly set in for him. One was that he did not enjoy making love to Ginny and had not enjoyed it even before Ron and Hermione got married. The other was that he had not been happy being with Ginny their entire relationship. The realization made him feel even more guilty about his affair.

On the anniversary of Sirius's death, Harry's depression was in a full spiral. That morning, Ginny managed to get him to get out of bed and then go sit in his office. He grabbed the picture of Sirius and the original Order of the Phoenix and stared at it with tears welling up in his eyes. He heard Ginny talking to someone in the Floo and tuned it out. He just wanted to be alone. Not long after, she walked into the office. He glanced up to acknowledge her and didn't even seem to care that he did not have his glasses on.

"I have to go to the Burrow, my love" Ginny informed him. "My mother needs my help with some things around the property, so I will be gone for the day. I contacted Hermione. She will come by later to see how you are doing when she is done running her errands. She may spend part of the night here too, since Ron has to work late. I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

He nodded at her before he turned back to his desk. He sulked for a long time while he stared at Sirius in the picture. He also reminisced about every moment and conversation between them. He didn't know how long he sat there, but when he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder, it did not startle him because he immediately recognized the sympathetic touch as Hermione's.

He slowly turned around in his chair and wrapped his arms around her waist and with his head against her stomach. She gently cradled him against her. The tenderness of the moment made him finally give in and cry. Hermione did not seem to mind that his tears were soaking her white shirt. Distantly, Harry could not believe that he was crying in front of someone, though if it was going to be anyone, it would have been her. Always her.

"I know, Harry. I miss him too," she gently whispered to him. "I can't even pretend to understand how you feel, but I just want you to know that today is just as hard on me, because it causes you _this_ much hurt. Every time I see you like this, it kills me. Always has," she told him.

Harry looked up at her with the tears still falling from his eyes. "Thank you, Hermione," he said in a gruff voice. He cleared his throat. "You're always around for me in my times like this," he said as he wiped tears from his face with his sleeve.

"That's what best friends do, Harry," she said with a sad smile. "Even if there were a couple of years we didn't talk. Remember, I once told you that there were more important things than books and cleverness. Those being friendship and bravery. Your friendship has been the most important ever. You are still the bravest person I know. Even on this day," she said and cradled his head again.

He waved his hand and cast a drying spell on her shirt before holding her around her waist and resting his head against her stomach once more. They held each other in silence for a long time. No words were exchanged. Harry cried off an on during that time. After a while, he looked away from her. He started to wipe away his tears with his sleeve again and she let go of him and grabbed a tissue out of her bag. She knelt down and started to gently wipe his face with it. To his own surprise, he let her. Generally, he really did not like anyone touching his face with anything or for any reason.

He never let Ginny touch him like that, yet with Hermione, it seemed like a natural thing. Being in her presence made him feel better about the day. He wondered if it was because, for once, he was not alone. The thought seemed rather comforting.

While she comforted him, he thought about how depressed he had been over the last few days, but now that she was here, he felt better. It did not make sense to him until he remembered something Sirius had told him once in the event he was to find himself in a moment like this.  
_"I never found the one, but I remember when your parents got together. Whenever James had the worst of days, as soon as Lilly was in his presence, he couldn't help but to smile and be happy. I always imagined that that's what love really is. Hopefully you'll find something just like it Harry."_  
When she stopped drying his face, he gazed into her chestnut brown eyes and she peered back into his bright green eyes. He could not help but to give her a half of a smile. His heart skipped a beat when she returned his half of a smile with a full smile.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She whispered back, "Of course."

They slowly leaned forward and shared a slow, compassionate kiss. She leaned forward a little bit more for him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. The overwhelming urge to make her his and bring her closer, came over him, so he lifted her up and pulled her into his lap. For a while, they stayed like that, just kissing and embracing each other.

Before long, Harry stood with Hermione still wrapped around him. They stopped kissing and met each other's eyes. When Hermione didn't protest, Harry carried her to the bedroom he shared with Ginny and laid her down on his bed. He stared at her for a moment before laying down over her. He couldn't deny himself and prolong the coming moment.

***Two hours later***

Harry poured two cups of coffee. Hermione came out of the bathroom from the bedroom, drying her hair as she approached him. He smiled as he handed her one of the cups of coffee and gave her a kiss. She quickly pulled away and sat down awkwardly on the couch.

"I'm glad to see you smiling, given what day it is," she said half serious, half joking.

Harry paused for a moment as if it had just dawned on him. He looked up at her over his glasses. "I can't help it. I've never been able to help but smile when I'm around you. Regardless of what's going on. I always smile when I see you. For the last several years, I've been uncontrollably depressed on this day. I've always felt alone. This morning when you touched my shoulder, that lonely feeling went away. When I was crying and you were holding me, and I realized that having you by my side makes it easier to cope."

An awkward silence fell over them. Harry sat next her with a serious look on his face. She knew the conversation was about to be the same. She gave him her full attention. At the same time she was very nervous. She couldn't shake the feeling that the conversation was going to be unfavorable.

"Hermione, lately I have been thinking a lot about the discussions we had for those two weeks," he began and her heart began to race nervously but she let him continue. "I decided that divorcing Ginny will no longer be a likelihood," he said.

He saw her eyes grow wide and her face turn pale. A look of heartache he was all too familiar with. He took her hand in both of his and raised them up when he saw her breathing become fast and heavy. He then used his left hand to lift her chin so that she would look at him.

"No, no Hermione. It's not what you're thinking. Calm down. I've decided that it will no longer be a likelihood, but a reality. I am going move out and inform Ginny that I'm divorcing her. I've already picked out a flat close by the Ministry," he finished with a smile.

She looked at him with a smile forming. Her eyes wide with tears welling up in them. She wrapped her arms around him. They kissed passionately. He pulled back a moment.

"I'm telling her on Friday. I'll move out Saturday after I give them the first payment. You know, I could always do with some company," he said.

"I would love to move in with you, Harry, however we need to do it right so that too much suspicion doesn't arise. Though, this means I need to ask you to please wait to ask Ginny for a divorce. Let me end things with Ron on Friday so that I can get an annulment," she insisted.

Harry looked down and around a moment. He thought for a bit while Hermione let go of him and kept a hand on his shoulder. He let out a sigh and looked back at her.

"I understand. I don't want to, but I'll wait. You're right. This is how it has to happen. Still at least come with me to make the payment and once everything is said and done, you can stay at the new flat and then I'll join you there after I leave Ginny," he reasoned.

Hermione gave him a kiss and said, "Sounds like we have everything worked out."

He pulled her back onto his lap and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

They shared another kiss. This time they could not let it go much further. They heard the door start to open. Hermione scooted down the couch. Harry's heart started to beat rapidly. He knew it was Ginny. For once though, he was glad he allowed Kinglsey to convince him to put up the ward that didn't allow anyone to Apparate into the house.

Sure enough Ginny came through the door. Much earlier than either of them expected. A part of Harry was praying that she caught them so that it would all be over. He wanted it to be. The other part of him was grateful that she wouldn't. It was something that he could not deal with at the time.

"Bloody Anti-Apparating ward," Ginny muttered coming in the door. "Hello, my love. Hello, Hermione. I just came by to get my potion that drives away the garden gnomes and some yarn for mum. Thought I would check on you too. Are you doing any better?"

He quickly donned his depressed voice and look before he answered. "I don't know," he muttered.

"I managed to get him dressed and out into the living room for coffee. He's spoken a little bit. Not much. Just reminisced about moments with Sirius," Hermione added.

For the fifteen minutes Ginny was there, Harry kept playing that he was severely depressed. Hermione, to his surprise, went along with it. Once Ginny left, they shook their heads in disbelief. Harry couldn't believe he kept his composure. All that was on his mind now, was hoping that Hermione could still get the annulment and that he could move out very soon. He just wanted to be with the woman he truly loved now.

"Now I am even more depressed. I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to be where ever you are and be with you," he said out loud.

"Harry, we will be together without the secrecy. Sooner than you know."

"It doesn't feel like it."

She decided to move the conversation to something a bit more romantic. "Harry, can you remember the exact moment your heart was for me?"

Harry took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Of course," he said.

"Really? When?"

Harry smiled. "Our first year, when you told me which potion would take me through a wall of fire without hurting me and I had to trust that you were right. I knew that if I could trust you with my life, some day I would be able to trust you with my heart."

A smile took over her face. A tear fell from her eye. "Really?" she asked.

"I've never forgotten it," he replied. "Hermione, not long after I realized that I have felt what I have always felt about you a couple of months ago, I came to terms with a lot of things. The biggest one being why I married Ginny."

"Why did you marry her?"

Harry let out another sigh. "Because I passed up my chance to be with you and that drove you to Ron. When you and Ron got engaged, I figured I lost all of my chances with you. So I married Ginny to... spite you."

Hermione took his hand. "I must confess... I only accepted Ron's proposal to make you jealous. Out of spite. That's why I married him as well. It sickens me that he was my first. It sickens me every time I have had to make love to him. Especially the few recent times I've had to."

"You started by doing what seemed right to you at the time. Recently, it's been what you've had to do. So have I."

There was more silence. "So what we've done to each other could have been avoided if we had just said something. Damn it!" he swore as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You know what though Hermione?" he asked. "The funny thing I have learned about life, is that second chances can, and do, happen. Sometimes you have to make them happen yourself, as long as you don't mind that some people will get hurt and friendships lost along the way. That's what I decided before we began all of this. It really is what we must do. Make this second chance really happen. I know we have talked about it happening, but the time for talking is over. We have to make the change now."

Hermione moved over and sat in his lap. "We are making it happen. Friday is only a few days away."

"Not soon enough. But you will come with me tomorrow? After you file for the annulment"

"Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hermione**_

**The Present (June)**

That Friday, Hermione awoke suddenly and her body tensed. She sprinted from her bed and to the toilet. Before she knew it, she wretched loudly enough a few times that Ron woke up. He knocked on the door and opened it.

"Are you alright love?" he asked half asleep.

"I will be. Go back to bed Ron," she said in between breaths.

After he went back to bed and she cleaned up, she went to the front room. She looked at the time to see that it was only two-thirty in the morning. She still felt nauseous and uncomfortable. She held her stomach and rocked back and forth on the couch for a while. She was trying to process what could possibly be going on. She then saw a streak of light. When she looked over, she saw the Patronus of a leopard appeared. She instantly recognized it as Misty's Patronus.

"Are you still up Hermione?" Misty's voice asked through the Patronus.

"Yea. I'm up," Hermione replied slowly.

"You don't sound so good. I was going to invite you over to share with you the news I got today. Sounds like you should rest instead."

"No," Hermione snapped. "I'll be right over. Just connect with me on the floo."

No sooner than the leopard Patronus disappeared, Misty made the connection between the floo's and then stepped through Misty's. She sat down on Misty's couch holding her stomach. Misty offered her coffee and the smell caused her Hermione to run over to and retch into the sink. She sat back down and Misty gave her a cup of tea in place of the coffee. Misty checked Hermione's temperature with her hand.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Misty asked concerned.

"I don't know. Just please, tell me your news," Hermione encouraged.

"Well, I got a promotion today. I now get to deliver important documents and sit down in meetings with people as a representative of the Ministry Of Magic. Even with other representatives of the Ministry! I have authority now," Misty gloated.

"I'm, very, proud, of you," Hermione said trying to hold back and keep from retching again.

Misty looked on with further concern. "You're definitely _not_ alright, When did this begin?"

"Just tonight and it was, all of a sudden," Hermione replied trying to keep her tea down.

Misty turned Hermione's face towards hers and stared at her in a serious manner. "Do you think you could be pregnant love?"

Hermione's eyes went wide as she turned her head away from Misty's grip. Several thoughts went through her head while several emotions overcame her at the same time. Her mouth dropped open but no words came out. Tears fell from her eyes when she realized she was showing all of the symptoms.

"Oh Merlin no! I do not need this right now!" she shouted and became frantic. "I have to get my annulment today and then pack up and move before Ron gets home. I know this couldn't be Ron's. But what if it is Ron's? How will I hide it if it isn't? What will Ron's family think? What will the Ministry think?" Hermione went on.

Misty grabbed her by her shoulders gave her a shake.

"Hermione! Calm down! I know you're scared but you need to calm down for a tick," she said calmly. "We don't even know if you are in fact pregnant."

"Oh, right. Right," Hermione said taking deep breathes.

"I think you should find out first before we do anything," Misty added.

Hermione nodded her head and sighed. She lifted up her shirt and carefully waved her wand around her stomach and pelvic area. A circle formed and lit up brightly. Two sparks were about to shoot from her wand. She looked up in a panic and without seeing what color they were when they released. She dropped her wand in shock. Not only was she pregnant, it was going to be twins.

Misty gave Hermione a comforting hug when she began to cry. Even though she didn't have the first clue what Hermione was feeling, she still did her best to understand. Hermione continue to cry for a little bit. Misty got her to calm down again and gave her some tissues. She waited before asking more questions.

"Is it Ron's or Harry's?" she asked.

"Ron is most certainly _not_ the father. I have made damn sure to use the contraceptive spell _every_ time I have had to sleep with him. From the first time to the last. The last being a couple of weeks ago," Hermione answered.

"Didn't you also sleep with Harry around that time too?"

"That was a week and a half after. But I used the same spell that time. Like I do every time we... Oh Merlin," she said and the threw her hand over mouth.

"What? What happened?"

"The day Harry and I first slept together," Hermione began.

"The night I called you out on it?" Misty asked.

"Yes. I forgot to use a contraceptive spell after the first time we did it in mine and Ron's bed. What in the Albus Dumbledore am I going to do?"

"Take this opportunity to tell Harry that you have even more of a reason to move forward with your lives together. Since you're moving out today anyway."

Hermione smiled and rested her head on Misty's shoulder. "Thank you Misty. You're right. Thank you for being here for me."

She hugged Misty and went back to her place. She sat on the couch cradling her stomach until she fell asleep. She woke up when Ron kissed her on the head before he went to work.

"I love you Hermione. I hope you're feeling better. See you when I get home," he said with a smile on his face and Disapparated.

"No you wont. Not anymore," she said after he left.

She then went to the hearth and used the Floo Network to go to the Ministry of Magic. Before long, she was in the Marriage Clerks office, filing for an annulment. Once she had the paperwork filled out, she went home to pack. When she came out of the bathroom, it hit her that packing and leaving as quickly as possible would prove difficult if she kept having to throw up. She had to try though because she knew as soon as Ron got the paperwork, he would Apparate home as soon as he saw it.

Suddenly there were two Apparating pops. Hearing that, she kept her wand ready and went to investigate. She was taken aback to see Harry and Neville grabbing boxes and all of her stuff already packed. Neville unexpectedly saw her and jumped and dropped the box he was holding on his foot. Hermione gasped and jumped when he did. Harry turned around and laughed when he saw what was going on.

"You packed and are moving my things?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I was talking to Neville last night and he pointed out that as soon as your annulment is processed, Ron will be notified probably within a couple of hours seeing as to how he works at the Ministry. Knowing how irrational can be, he'll come strait here. We decided to come here and get your stuff to the new flat before any of that happens," Harry explained.

"Well actually, Harry decided to do this and just asked me to help. I can't say no to friends" Neville added. "It's no problem really. I'd rather see you safe and away then in the potential to be hurt. I never trusted Ron honestly."

"It's sweet of you to take time away from Susan to help Neville. How is she?" Hermione replied.

"Oh she's good. moody and craving the oddest things but she's doing well. Starting to show. She's excited about that. Always bragging about how we're going to have a daughter," Neville answered.

Hermione smiled thinking about that and then remembered that they were there unexpectedly.  
"Um, Harry, I thought you were just making the payment today on the flat today?" she asked slightly confused.

"This was the reason I asked you to come with me for that. To surprise you by having it already paid and start having your things moved in. I thought it would have been a pleasant surprise since you _did_ say that you would be getting things started today."

Hermione shrugged and nodded and then slightly frowned, "Wait, how did you know when I wouldn't be home?" she asked.

"Actually, we got here and knocked a few times. We discovered you weren't home but I figured you'd forgive us for coming in and getting this done. Grab a box and hold on. Come see your new home," Harry said hurried but enthusiastically.

Hermione grabbed a light box and held onto Harry's arm. Next thing she knew it, they were standing in the living room of a flat that had a different lay out from hers and was larger because it had two bedrooms. She set down her box on the coffee table and explored a little bit while Harry and Neville took a quick break. She saw two desks in the second bedroom along with a full bookcase that was larger than her own. She smiled at the site. Then she remembered that she needed to tell Harry that she was pregnant with his children.

She knew that even with Neville there, now was best of time as any. Even if Harry had not yet filed for his divorce. He needed to know. She found them in the kitchen talking about something that sounded serious by Harry's tone. She carefully stepped into the room. The way the conversation suddenly stopped made her concerned.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Oh yes love. Everything is alright. We were just discussing the Kieran Grimm case that I'll be leaving to go before the Wizingamot to close in a bit," Harry answered.

Hermione glanced up at Harry. "A bit? When do you leave for that?"

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly at the question. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I haven't had a chance to tell you. I was informed this morning that I have to leave for the Wizingamot tomorrow. I'll be gone for about three or four days," Harry informed her noticeably disheartened.

"Oh... Well... I hope you're able to keep her in Azkaban," she replied trying to be enthusiastic.

Harry cocked his head a little bit towards her and a slight frown took over his face. "Is everything alright love?"

Hermione hesitated a moment. "Yes. I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting for you to have t leave like that. I was hoping to be able to spend time with you here. For a little bit at least while I get used to it."

"Are you sure that's all Hermione?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yes," she began and then she let out a sigh, "There is something I need to talk to you about. But it can wait until you get back. I promise," she answered.

"Alright. Well you stay here and enjoy this place. Neville and I are gonna go get the rest of your things. Unpack or whatever you'd like. You're home now. I'll meet you there Neville,"Harry said and Neville Apparated after giving Hermione a hug.

After Neville was gone, Harry cupped Hermione's cheek in hand, "Are you sure what you need to talk to me about can wait? It sounds very important," he asked.

"It's okay Harry. It is important. But you have enough going on. I promise it can wait until you get back from the Wizingamot," she assured him

"You're sure?" he asked one more time.

She kissed him ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm certain."

He gave her another kiss and Apparated. Hermione went to the bedroom and sat down frustrated. She did not want the pregnancy clouding Harry's judgment while he was trying to close his case at the Wizingamot. yet she still wanted him know. She tried to get her mind off of it by unpacking her stuff and decorating the bedroom.

Eventually she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned sideways and placed her hands on her stomach. She put a pillow under her shirt to see how she would look when her pregnancy would reach that point. She smiled when she imagined Harry kissing her belly and marking her progress on the wall.

Then she saw that the time was drawing near to what Harry said about Ron and the paperwork. She became instantly nervous while she took the pillow out of her shirt. With that she ran to the hearth to check on her now former residence. Once the the fire cleared up and she could see, she saw Harry and Neville go into the back room. Suddenly Ron appeared and looked frantic. She couldn't help but see the hurt on his face.

"Hermione! Hermione! Where the bloody hell are you? Get out here and talk to me! What's this nonsense I received at work?" he shouted. "'Mione! Talk to me!"

She watched him go to their bedroom, that was opposite the backroom Harry and Neville went to. Ron came back to the front room and kicked the coffee table over when he discovered all of her stuff was gone. She held back a gasp when he dropped to his knees and began crying. The sound of Apparating pops were heard from the back room. Just as Ron looked over, she backed out of the fire. She began to heave heavy breaths and wondered if Ron knew who was there.

She heard another Apparating pop in the bedroom where Harry sat on the bed as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello love. We're finished, well... I'm finished moving your stuff. Just wanted to let you know," Harry informed her.

"Where's Neville?" she asked.

"Oh, well Ron showed up when we got the last of your things together. I told Neville I got it, so I'm certain he Apparated home," Harry answered. "Well, I hate to but I gotta go to my other home for the night," he added.

She looked at him anxiously, "Could you please stay here tonight?"

He looked down, "I don't know. Ginny's been getting awfully suspicious lately and Ron almost caught Neville and I..." he began before being cut off when Hermione's eyes became desperate and she asked, "Please?"

Harry let out a defeated sigh when she sat down next to him but still smiled. "Of course I will."

He put his arm around her and gave her a kiss. After that they sat holding each other for a while. She was feeling guilty that she wasn't telling him but was happy to have his company. He sent an owl to Ginny that stated the hearing got moved and Ministry had him leave for the Wizingamot as soon as the work day was over and that he was sorry he couldn't tell her in person. They spent the rest of the night unpacking and discussing when he would be leaving Ginny. They fell asleep in each others arms. In the morning she woke up early to give him a kiss before he had to leave.

"Bye my love. I'll miss you while you're gone.

He shook his head and stared seriously into her eyes, "No Hermione. Bye is forever. I'll see you soon," he said with a grin.

She smiled at him with tears welling in her eyes, "See you soon my love," she replied.

Shortly after he Apparated away, she ran to the loo and let out the retch she had been holding back. When the morning sickness passed, she unpacked and started planning how she would tell him she was pregnant. She then couldn't help but think back to the hurt she saw on Ron's face when she looked through the hearth. She felt bad that she hurt him, yet was glad to finally be away from him and know that her unhappiness was coming to an end. Then she gave it no further thought when she thought about how excited Harry would be. If he were to take the news well.

(Please feel free to leave a review)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Harry**_

Harry sat at the Wizengamot bored and anxious. He was awaiting their decision about Kieran Grimm after she killed two half bloods with the killing curse. He was kicking himself for his presentation of the case. He felt it was poor because he had been distracted the entire time with wanting to go home. The two weeks he had been gone, he constantly wondered what it was Hermione was wanting to tell him. He couldn't believe that he may have screwed up his first big case.

"Please Sirius, be with me. Don't let me have screwed this up. I really need this to go my way," he said aloud.

Before long, he was called into the court room. He took his seat and a deep breath. His heart was racing in anticipation. The others filed back into the room along with the members of the Wizengamot. His heart raced even faster when Kieran was brought in for them to give their decision.

Kingsley Shacklebolt took his seat and looked down. Harry stepped forward and turned towards Kieran. She stared at them with her black eyes and a smirk. Unnerving Harry even more. Kingsley however, just stared back at her indifferently and gave Harry a reassuring look.

"Kieran Grimm, we have deliberated and reached a decision. In regards to your charges of the murder of the half bloods Randy and Carol Chessman," Kingsley began.

Harry held his breath as everything slowed down as the verdict was about to be delivered.

"We find you... guilty! And sentence you to life in Azkaban," Kingsley finished.

Harry exhaled in relief. All of his anxiety and fear drained out of his body. Excitement replaced his anxiety. He could not help but to stand still and silent in disbelief with a smile on his face. Kieran was taken away before Harry dropped into the chair she had just been sitting in. Once he composed himself, he saw Kinglsey standing next to him. Kingsley patted him on the back and nodded.

"Calm yourself. You handled everything wonderfully for this being your first serious case. I say you should head home and celebrate with your loved ones," he advised.

Harry smiled and shook the Ministers hand. He made his way to the hotel room he was staying in. He packed his bag back up and then cast his patronus. He sent it to the new flat. He called out for Hermione through the patronus. She did not answer. After a few more times he called back his patronus and finished packing.

He grabbed his bag, smiled and Apparated to the flat. He immediately looked around for Hermione but did not find. He checked the entire flat and when he certain she was not there, he left a note informing her that he was back. With that, he reluctantly Apparated across the street from his other house. He looked at the house with disgust and let out a sigh.

While he stared at the house, he decided that it was time and he was going to inform Ginny he was leaving her. When he came through the door, he was met with a house full of people shouting,"Congratulations!" Ginny walked up and gave him a kiss. He realized Ginny was throwing him a party to celebrate his victory at the Wizengamot. He could not believe how quickly word had traveled. He shook the hands of the people who were coming up to him. When he had a moment with Ginny, he pulled her aside.

"Ginny, what is this?" he asked.

"It's a party for you for winning your case today," she answered.

He rolled his eyes, "I know that. But why? What makes you think I wanted to come home to a party?"

"I thought you would like to see how many people are proud of you."

"I would rather this have waited. I wanted to come home and relax."

"I'm sorry dear. Please at least say hello and mingle for a little bit and then I'll send everyone on their way. My parents are here and want to congratulate you too."

"Fine."

Harry kept a strong face while mingling with the various guests. Some he knew, others he did not remember or know at all. When Arthur and Molly finally approached him, his heart began to race worse than when he was at the Wizengamot mere hours ago. Mrs. Weasley gave him a big hug and expressed her excitement in seeing him while Mr. Weasley shook his hand.

"We are so proud of you Harry. Ron waned me to tell you that he is too. He just wasn't ready to leave his room yet. Oh he's been a wreck since he moved back to the Burrow after Hermione left him," she informed him.

Harry tried as hard as he could to hide his guilt while he tried to sympathize.

"Ron believes she left him for someone else. He won't say who he thinks it is," Arthur chimed in.

"I don't know. The last time I spoke with her was when she came over to keep company on... June eighteenth," Harry replied accompanied by a short silence.

"At least you and Ginny are going strong. Warms my heart. I hope to see you two for dinner soon. Congratulations again Harry," she said and her and Arthur made their way to Ginny.

A while later, the guests started to leave. While they left, Harry made his way to his desk while Ginny bid everyone farewell. He sent an owl to Hermione. He asked her to send him one back with a time and place to meet with her because he really wanted to see her now that he was back. Just as the last of the guest were leaving, he went to his room where an owl was waiting for him that he knew was from Hermione. He took the parchment and read it in the bathroom.

"_Harry, I'm so sorry I wasn't home. I had to go to the office to take care of a few things. I have to go to the clerks office at the Ministry Of Magic to finalize the annulment when I'm done here. Ron finally signed it after plenty of arguments about it. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at six. I can not wait to see you and tell you what I wanted to tell you before you left. I love you._"

Harry smiled and looked at he clock. It was only four-forty. He sat down on the edge of the bed to himself ready to lay down so he could relax and unwind when Ginny entered the room. He tried to ignore her until she sat behind him and started to rub his shoulders. He let her keep it up until she began kissing the back of his neck. He rolled his eyes again and scooted away. She did not stop. Instead she scooted along with him and kept trying to seduce him until he stood up and she threw her arms up.

"What gives Harry? You promised we would start trying for a baby as _soon_ as you returned home from the Wizengamot!" she snapped at him.

He turned and glared at her in annoyance. "Excuse me Ginny! I _just_ got home. I know I promise. I didn't mean it would be as soon as we were alone and I haven't been through the door for more than an hour! Can I not have a moment to rest and relax? I haven't gotten to since I got home!"

"I apologize that I just want to start a family with the man I love! I'm sorry I'm ready to be a mother."

"Ha! Since the moment we've been married all you have waited to do is have a baby! You haven't given us the chance to be a married couple! You have pushed me for this since before I was even ready. You're as bad as your brother with all this!"

"How dare you!"

"You know what? You have overwhelmed me enough today and not allowed me to breath at all. I'm taking off and will be home when I'm ready to be home!"

"Where do you think..."

She was cut off when Harry suddenly Apparated.

Harry found himself standing outside the Three Broomsticks. He checked his pocket watch and saw that it was only five o'clock. He shrugged and went inside. As usual and much to his annoyance, he was greeted with cheers from everyone that saw him walk in. He went to his usual table in the back corner and ordered a fire whiskey with a small order of fries.

After his fries and fire whiskey arrived, he began reading a copy of the Daily Prophet that was at his table. He was halfway through the front page article when he heard someone quietly say his name and looked up to see an average sized, pale skinned woman with auburn hair standing in front of him. He looked her over for a moment longer. When he realized that she was in awe of him but wasn't making a big scene, he decided to give her a verbal response.

"Yes I am. And who might you be?"

She smiled at him, "I'm Misty Rickman. I work for the Ministry Of Magic. I deliver documents and officially represent the Ministry in meetings with the support groups and political parties.

He nodded his head and looked back at her, "That's not a bad deal. Would you like to have a seat?"

She happily sat down and he offered her some of his fries and to buy her a drink.

"You really are a gentleman," she joked. "You don't have to get me anything though."

"It's quite alright," he replied and ordered her a butter beer.

"Well thank you very much," she said very touched

"I always appreciate when someone doesn't make a big deal about meeting me. Especially someone who likewise, works at the Ministry Of Magic. The least I can do is buy a drink for someone who gives me that courtesy."

"I'm sure you get it enough as it is. I just recognized you and wanted to say hello. I didn't expect to be sharing a drink or having lunch with you."

He looked her over again and chuckled.

"I just realized that I've spoken with you before. I recognize you. A few months ago you brought some paperwork to my desk that I forgot at the Department Of Curse Detection. I told you I would buy you lunch for helping me out with that so that I wouldn't have to wait forever to get the rest of it."

She just chuckled and shook her head. "I see why she's in love with you," she said and then threw her hand over her mouth.

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Why who is in love with me? Who are you again and who sent you?" he demanded.

She looked around as if guilty for a moment. He glared at her to let her know he was waiting for an answer. She took a deep breath before she answered him.

"Hermione. Hermione is my best friend. I met her last year because we work together. I know what's going on and has been... happening... between... the two of you."

Harry's eyes widened but his gaze never left her.

"I did not realize that that was you. She's spoken fondly of you," he said with a chuckle.

"It's alright. I am glad you are trust me to know as much as I do. I won't say anything to anyone."

"I know I can trust you. Since you haven't said a word to anyone yet and most of all, because Hermione trusts you. That's enough for me."

Misty looked down and then up at Harry with a guilty look. "Good to know you trust me too."

Harry smiled at her. "I'm actually waiting for Hermione right now. I had a fight with my wife and came here early. I just can't stand being there anymore. But Hermione has something she wants to tell me. Something important. I just got back from the Wizengamot today and can not wait to find out what it is," he said excitedly.

Misty bobbed her head as if about to crack. Harry looked at her baffled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There is something I know. It's not what she wants to tell you but something else," she blurted.

Harry looked around and leaned forward. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

Misty sighed and waited before she spoke. "S.P.E.W. Has been approved and the house elf's will be getting their rights next month."

Harry smiled wide and and said out loud, "That's amazing. I am so happy for her and can not wait for her to tell me herself. I am excited this is happening for her!"

Suddenly they both heard a high pitched voice shout, "Misty!" They looked over to see Hermione wide eyed and glaring at her. "I can not believe you!" She turned and stormed out of the Three Broomsticks. Harry jumped out of his seat and followed her. When he caught up with her outside, she just glared at him.

"I wanted to tell you myself. But no, you had to go and meet with my best friend to get it out of her. I can not believe you couldn't wait! You ruined the whole moment of this news for me! Thanks a lot Harry!" She shouted and Apparated away.

He just stood confused. Misty looked at him with guilt. He knew that was something important to her to tell him but enough for that kind of reaction. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this than S.P.E.W. Being approved. He didn't know if he should follow her or give her some time. Misty wasn't sure either. They went back to the table to figure it out.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hermione**_

Hermione threw herself down onto the couch and folded her arms over her stomach. She began to uncontrollably cry as her anger over the situation overwhelmingly grew. The feeling of betrayal ever present. She could not believe that Misty told Harry that she was pregnant. What hurt her more was that Harry just had to go behind her back and to her best friend to find out what the news was that she did not tel him before he left for the Wizengamot. When she stopped crying in anger, she composed herself enough to figure out what she would do next.

She got a drink and went to her desk to search through her contact book. She had decided that she needed to talk to someone about the situation. Someone with another perspective who wasn't Harry or Misty. She found the name and address she had been looking for, Luna Lovegood. She grabbed her drink and went to the hearth. When she approached it, the face of Misty was in the coals calling out for her. Further angering her.

After seeing Misty's face in the embers, Hermione scoffed and turned away. When Misty began to shout, "Hermione please just..." she threw her drink onto the embers. Swiftly getting rid of Misty. She was now angrier and figured she would not be able to use her Floo now. If she were to relight the coals, Misty would come through it to try and talk to her.  
"Why does she hate Apparating so much?" Hermione asked herself aloud.

She sat back down at her desk and let out a frustrated scream. She faced the fact that it would only be a matter of time before Harry would Apparate to the flat. Since she did not go very many places, it would do her no favors to try and go anywhere else because he would most likely find her wherever she went. So she gave up and waited for the inevitable. She was not disappointed.

Within the next five minutes there was an Apparating pop in the living room and two voices.

"Seriously? She Apparated with him? How desperate is she if she Apparated with him?" Hermione muttered.

She leaned forward on her desk facing the wall and waited for them to walk into the office. When they walked in, an uncomfortable silence followed. Hermione waited for them to speak while they waited for her to turn around.

"Hermione please turn around and talk to us," Harry pleaded with desperation in his voice.

"Even for just a tick," Misty added.

Hermione let out a sigh and wiped away her tears before she turned around with her arms folded once more. She gave them both a look that expressed her anger. Misty tried to give her a reassuring look while Harry gave her one of confusion. She then looked at the floor and waited for them to talk. She let out an angry grunt when they sat staring at her and snapped,"Talk!"

Harry cleared his throat, "I wish you would talk to me. I don't even know why you're angry with me. I'm not really even sure what I did."

"Hermione. I didn't tell him what you think I told him," Misty quickly added.

"I didn't go behind your back to find out anything either. It was brought up..." Harry tried to finish only to be interrupted by someone rapidly knocking on the door.

He sent Misty to answer it and told her to let in whoever it was. When she left the room, he approached Hermione. He reached for her hand but she pulled away. To further upset him, she pushed her chair to the corner and turned facing the wall once again. Neville came into the room with Misty but was unable to get a word in because everyone began arguing again. Virtually ignoring him.

"Hermione I don't understand why you're so upset that Misty either. I'm sorry. She was too excited that she couldn't help but to tell me about S.P.E.W.'s approval from the Ministry," Harry snapped.

She shot her head up and turned back around. She continuously glanced between Harry and Misty. A look of surprise on her face.

"That's what she told you? She really only told you about S.P.E.W.'s approval?" she asked with the surprise noticeably in her voice.

At the same time they desperately answered, "Yes."

The looks on their faces and in their eyes confirmed that they were telling the truth. Hermione threw her hands over her mouth and held back her sobs. Tears rolled down her cheeks while she stared at them. She could not believe that she had allowed her hormones and irrational side get the better of her.

At that moment Neville tried to chime in, "You need to know that..." but was cut off.

"I swear Hermione, I didn't tell him. I am actually very hurt that you would ever, for even a tick, believe I would have," Misty said with hurt in her voice.

"Misty I'm so sorry," Hermione cried out as she leaped up from her chair and hugged her friend.

Misty hugged her back and they both cried. They composed themselves and then Hermione hugged Harry. He held her for a moment and then backed up enough to look into her eyes.

"Now please, in the name of Merlin tell me what the bloody hell it is you believe she told me that had you so bloody angry with us," Harry asked with irritation in his voice.

"Harry, I really need to," Neville tried again only to have Misty whack him on the shoulder and shush him.

Hermione walked to Harry and heaved a heavy sigh. She tried once or twice to tell him but kept choking on the words and stammering. She tried again and almost cried. She was just unable to come out and say it. She then held her finger up and grabbed her wand. She looked him in the eye with a grin and directed his gaze downward with her wand.

She lifted up her shirt and carefully waved her wand around her stomach and pelvic area as she cast a silent spell. A circle formed around the areas of her body she waved her wand and lit up brightly. Two intertwined sparks shot from the tip of her wand. They were blue and pink. She watched Harry's reaction with her smirk as his eyes lit up but his mouth was agape.

Her smile grew wider when Harry began taking repeated, surprised deep breaths. He could not believe what he had just seen but knew he could not deny it either. It took a moment longer to set in for him. He first looked at Misty who nodded her head and then back at Hermione. He cupped Hermione's cheek in his hand and looked into her eyes. With his voice shaking asked, "Ours?" She nodded her head and answered, "Ours." He put his hand on her stomach and held her close as her anger turned into joy. She smiled when she saw Neville standing shocked and with a smile on his face. Her smiled faded when Neville shook his head and his posture stiffened as if he remembered something important.

"Harry!" he shouted

Harry looked over slightly startled, "I'm sorry Neville, what's the matter?"

"I've been trying to tell you for the last bit. I saw you and Misty coming out of the Three Broomsticks when I left Scrivenshafts. Well I also saw Ginny coming out from the Post Office. She heard you tell Misty where you were Apparating to and she Disapparated right after you did! So I Disapparated too. She tried to follow me and I did my best to lead her away before Apprating to your door," Neville shouted.

The other three looked through the door of the office and into the front room. At first they saw nothing but when Misty stepped through the door, she was shoved into it as Ginny stepped through. Ginny stormed up to Hermione and went nose to nose with her. An intense look of anger on her face. Misty and Neville stayed where they were. Both of them frozen in place.

Ginny then turned to Harry and was in his face before taking a step back with her glare remaining. Hermione became slightly afraid but was angered again because Ginny just walked into their flat uninvited. It became apparent to Hermione that things were going to be real bad by the intensity in which Ginny had entered the room. She glared at them with hatred burning in her eyes.

"Now I get it! Now it all makes sense! I should have known. You kept making excuses and putting off having a baby with me. Then she kept getting mad at my brother for wanting to start having children. She annuls their marriage and I barely see you at home. Then you storm off after the party today and Apparate away. When were you planning to tell me Harry? When were you planning on telling me that you were behind my back with this trollop?" Ginny demanded.

Hermione glared at her and stepped up for she had had enough, "Who are you calling a trollop when you're the one with the reputation of being a slag?" Hermione snapped back.

Ginny hesitated a moment, "That's beyond the point! Fact of the mater is, he's been with you behind my back! I know he has! And I know everything I've been suspecting is true! I got here in time to see the sparks from your wand you harlot!" Ginny shouted.

Harry stepped forward trying to remain calm. "I was going to tell you when I got home today but you threw that party I did not want and had every bloody person from here to Scotland at the house," Harry chimed in.

"There's still no excuse for _not_ doing it when you should have! If you were that unhappy you should have just left me as soon as you knew you weren't! Oh, I _will_ make your life Hell for this! Go ahead and file for divorce. It will _not_ stop me from making sure that the two of you are _not_ be happy!" she screamed at them and slapped Harry across the face.

She then stormed out of the room. Everyone just waited and when the door slammed they released. Neville exhaled deeply and slid down the wall. The others followed suit. They all sighed in relief when she was gone. Hermione moved over and sat in Harry's lap and rested her head against his.

In that moment, Hermione just knew that Ginny would be as good as her word. She could feel Harry's fear. She felt bad that Neville and Misty had to be witness to the unpleasantness that had just occurred. She also knew that Harry was blaming himself. She also knew in that moment, the inevitable.

The worst was on it's way.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Harry**_

After Ginny left their flat, everyone in the room knew that Harry and Hermione could not stay there until things died down. Harry knew there was one place they could go where Ginny would never think to look for them. They packed some bags and left as quickly as possible. Fearing retaliation as well, Misty and Neville went with Harry and Hermione. On the way Neville picked up his wife, Susan. The next morning, Harry woke up in his old bedroom at Number Four, Privet Drive with Hermione asleep next to him. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Hermione sat up and gently scratched his back while he got his bearings.

When she laid back down, he got up to go check on Neville, Susan and Misty. They were all still asleep. Since he was awake, he went to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for everyone. As he cooked, his mind was calm for once. He now knew for certain, now everyone was fine and that things were going to be alright.

He not only enjoyed the silence in the room, but also the silence in his head. When breakfast was done cooking, he dished out the food. He also set out a secondary plate of just toast for Hermione in case she was not up for eating the bigger breakfast of ham, eggs and beans. He then decided to set the table by hand. He was having one of his moments where he just did not feel like using magic. He thought it was nice to do things himself once in a while.

After he dished out the food, as he went to the ice box to get the pumpkin juice and milk when he heard a noise in the front room. He investigated to find the coffee table overturned and Ron standing next to it. He was breathing hard and glaring at him. Harry's eyes grew wide but he remained calm as best as he could.

"Ron. How did..." he began but was cut off.

"You weren't at your flat, any of the hotels or Grimmauld Place. I'm not stupid! I know that this is the only other place you would go to get away from everyone. No one would dare think to look for you here," Ron angrily stated.

"Of anyone, you would be the one to figure that out," Harry tried to compliment to no avail. "Look Ron I'm sorry things wound up like this," Harry said apologetically and discovered his wand was next to the stove when he felt for it on his hip.

"No! No you are not Harry!" Ron snapped. "You were my best mate! It would have been one thing if all you did was leave my sister! I could have forgiven that. Even if it was because you cheated on her. I would have forgiven you in time. But you cheated on her with _my_ wife! You stole Hermione's love away from me! That I can not forgive!"

"I don't expect you to. I was going to tell you face to face. It was never intended to be this way," Harry tried to explain.

"Well it did end up this way. Now, you get to reap it Harry!" Ron snarled and raised his wand with intensity in his eyes.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry sat up and screamed. Hermione shot up startled. She immediately comforted him as the cold sweat covered his body. He looked around and realized he was indeed at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. A place he had not been since before the Battle At Hogwarts. He got out of bed and Hermione followed.

"What's the matter my love?" she asked.

He let out a sigh. "I don't think what I just had was a dream but a warning. I'm certain of it."

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

Harry explained his dream to Hermione. She cradled him where they stood and then kissed him. They stood holding each other in silence. She kissed him again and slid back in the bed so she could better look at him. He looked out the window before looking back at her.

"We can't stay here. They'll come looking for us here," Harry said.

"Why are you afraid? We should just deal with them," Hermione replied.

Harry sighed again. "I wish it was that easy. Ginny made a promise that she will make sure that we are not happy. I know Ginny well enough to be certain that she will indeed make sure of it. She's beyond apologies or listening to reason. It's best that we don't stay anywhere she can find us and harass us. Neville, Susan and Misty, don't have to be or come with us. They're not involved. Especially with Susan being pregnant. They can go if they want. I figured out somewhere to go but I need to talk to someone."

"Well that's up to them Harry. But as long as we are together, it doesn't matter. I won't even ask where you have thought of. I trust your decision," she said and stepped behind him so she could rub his shoulders. "What will you do about work?"

"I already put in for vacation. We're good for the next few weeks with that. I'll either put in for a transfer or resign, I'm not sure which yet. Not like I can't find something else easily," he answered calmly.

She stopped rubbing his shoulders and placed his hand on her stomach."Resigning is _not_ an option Harry. Not with them to think about." When he turned around, she held his face in her hands. "We'll have to face them eventually. We can do it together. We shouldn't put it off. Why do you insist on doing so?" she demanded.

He looked at her in a serious manner. "Because I want to be married when we do face them."

Hermione was taken aback. "I was not expecting to hear that Harry," she replied and wrapped her arms around him. "But I am so happy to hear it. I know we discussed it but it makes me happy to know you want to sooner than later."

She kissed him once more. He pulled her closer and returned her kiss. He then rested his head against her shoulder. She kissed his cheek a few times before letting him go and laying back down. He smiled at her before rejoining her in bed.

A while later, they emerged from their room to find the others cooking breakfast in the kitchen. They joined their friends and enjoyed some pleasant conversation. For the first time since all of this began, Harry enjoyed and participated. Even laughed and joked. As did Hermione.

"So what do you guys plan to do?" Neville asked.

"Well, first I'm going to see how fast they're pushing my divorce through. Then I'm going to do what I should've done after school and marry Hermione," Harry answered.

"That's so sweet," Susan replied.

"I can check on that for you Harry," Misty chimed in. "But what do you plan to do about your job?" Misty asked.

"Thank you for being willing to check for me. As for work, I'll worry about that when the time comes," Harry replied.

"Will it be a big wedding?" Susan asked.

"I prefer it be friends and family only," Hermione replied.

"Before or after the babies are born?" Misty asked.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that it happens," Hermione answered.

Neville held up his pumpkin juice. "Congrats you two. Cheers."

They all raised their glasses and took a drink before Harry spoke up once more.

"I had a very odd dream last night but it gave me an idea. I just need help to make sure that everyone who needs to know, gets told we're somewhere else. I have somewhere for Hermione and I to go and stay for a while where Ginny won't find or bother us. I just need to talk to one person first."

"Who's that?" Neville asked.

"Dudley," he answered

Neville and Susan were instantly shocked. "You mean that place you told about where you were raised by your muggle, wizard hating Aunt and Uncle? Privet Drive, I believe you said it was? Are you serious?"

"Yes Harry, especially after what happened in that dream?" Hermione chimed in.

"Yes. Despite the dream I had last night I know that Ron nor Ginny will actually look for us there. It is indeed the last place they would look," Harry stated confidently.

"Are you sure Harry," Hermione asked again still concerned.

"I am. You said you trust me decision Hermione. So trust me and know things will work out the way I hope they will," Harry answered. "As for the rest of you, you don't have to come with us. You're not involved," Harry replied.

"We're with you Harry. We have the same thing at stake. I won't let you go at this alone," Neville stated and Susan backed up him.

"Hermione's my best mate. I'm with you until you get the Weasley bastards to leave you be," Misty added.

"Thank you all. Now I just need to see how it goes with going to Privet Drive to stay for a while," Harry stated.

"How will that be?" Susan asked.

"Depends on how it goes when I talk to Dudley," Harry said nervously.

He could only hope that Dudley hadn't moved and would be willing to stay somewhere else for a while. Even if Dudley did owe him, Harry knew it would still take a lot of convincing. He hadn't heard from Dudley since Vernon and Petunia moved to Wales. He could only pray at this point. He said a big one for himself.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I apologize again for the lack of updating. I published a book on Mothers Day and my time has been occupied with events pertaining to my book. PM if you're interested in buying a copy :)**_

**Without further a do, let's continue on with this story :)  
*****

It took Harry a little while but he managed to find Dudley's number and a telephone to call him on. When he returned to Grimmauld Place, everyone stared at him in anticipation. Harry sat down at the dinning room table and sighed. Hermione began to rub his shoulders while the others gathered around the table. Harry looked up and then lowered his head again. He knew they had to know what he found out.

"Well, I got in touch with Dudley. He didn't stay at Privet Drive and the family sold the home. He left now that he's engaged. However he did inform me that Mrs. Figg still lives in the neighborhood. She might be able to help us," he informed everyone.

Hermione sighed and stopped rubbing his shoulders. She sat down with her chair turned facing Harry. He looked up at her. Knowing she was going to say something he was not going to like. He still listened to what she had to say. Even if he did not want to hear it.

"Harry, I do not wish to go to Privet Drive. Or anywhere else for that matter. I want to either move into her at Grimmauld Place or go back to our flat. It's time to stop running. It's too stressful. That is not a good thing with our children growing in my belly. We need to finally just have it out with Ron and Ginny and bring an end to this once and for all," she calmly told him.

Harry tried to resist rolling his eyes as he looked away. Hermione gently grabbed his chin and turned his head back towards her. She stared into his eyes pleadingly. He gazed into hers. He could feel how serious her emotions were. Then Neville spoke up.

"She's right mate. It's not going to get the two of you anywhere but in circles if you keep running. Or the rest of us for that matter. Remember, Susan is also with child. I can't take the risk of something happening to our son. We're with you Harry. But we all need to start moving forward with this situation. It's time to do what needs to be done."

Misty and Susan remained silent while Harry looked around frustrated and defeated. They could see that he was at a loss for words. Both of the women nervously moved to the other side of the table when Harry stood up and leaned against the wall with his face in his hands. Misty sat in awe of how Hermione was able to walk up to him and place her hand on the back of his neck without him trying to stop her or anything. Neville sat back down.

"Harry, please, say something," Hermione pleaded.

He exhaled and sat back down still looking at the floor. "I don't know how to face them. I just... I wouldn't know what to say. Neither of them will forgive us and neither of them will stop letting us forget either. I'd rather not be harassed and bothered for the rest of our lives. I want to be married and live and raise our children peacefully. We can't do that with them as angry as they are and will continue to be. I hate that it's my best friend doing it cause I lost him!"

"Oh Harry," Hermione cried out near tears, "I've lost a best friend too. I'm sorry I didn't stop to think about that difficulty. They'll move on eventually. They also would never hurt our children over this. I promise, once they know there's nothing more they can do, they'll stop. We just have to move forward my love."

Harry gazed into her eyes and put his arms around her. He then looked around at everyone else in the room and then towards the other room. He and Hermione stood up at the same time. Their arms remaining around one another. He looked to everyone once again and then back into Hermione's eyes. He gave her a long, passionate kiss until a noise caught the attention of everyone in the room.

An owl flew in and dropped a parchment in his hand and flew away. Harry opened it up and quickly read through it. Before anyone else in the room could glance at it, he showed it to Neville. Neville's mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe this. Didn't expect to see this happen for some time."

Harry turned to Neville and looked at him Sternly. "Neville, send an owl to the Ministry with this message," he requested and then whispered in Neville's ear. He then looked to the others "With what I just read in this parchment, there's something else that needs to be done before anything else and it's happening this weekend!"  
*** **** ***

The weekend arrived fast. Harry and Neville nervously arrived to the Ministry Of Magic. Both of them wearing suits for the important meet up with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Once inside, they quietly entered the elevator. Harry kept adjusting his tie while Neville stared at the ceiling of the elevator. Before long, the elevator stopped at their destination. Level one, office of the Minister Of Magic and support staff. They both stepped off and their anxiety rose further.

They sat down in the chairs just outside of Kinglsey Shacklebolt's office to wait to be called in. Neville began rapidly tapping his heel against the floor. Harry gave him an annoyed look to get him to stop. Neville looked at him apologetically. Harry took a shaky breath and exhaled.

"Sorry mate. I always get nervous whenever I'm about to be around Kingsley," Neville apologized.

Harry exhaled again. "It's quite alright Neville. I know this meeting with him is nerve wracking. I'm just as nervous as you. Perhaps more so actually. I always get nervous being on this floor. At least it's not to explain myself this time," Harry replied.

Kingsley opened the door and nodded for them to enter. They got up and walked into Kingsley's office. He was standing in front of his desk when they walked up to him. Neville noticed that the furniture had already been moved. They both remained quiet while Kinglsey looked over some parchments. He set them back down and looked back at Harry.

"You sure this should be done today? I had a day written in the parchment," he asked.

Harry looked at him intently. "Yes. Let's get this done Kingsley."

"Very well Harry," Kingsley replied. "Since you replied to my return letter in a timely matter I will be sure to be brief."

Harry nodded and stepped to Kinglsey's left and Neville stood next to him. Kinglsey opened another door in his office with his wand. Misty and Susan walked in first. They were wearing white dresses. They both stood to Kinglsey's right. Hermione walked in wearing a beautiful light blue dress and carrying a small bouquet of lilacs. She walked and stood facing Harry. Harry stared at her in awe of how beautiful she looked. His heart skip a beat and he told himself that he just fell in love with her all over again.

She looked at Harry and smiled when she saw him dressed up and still with the hair that always sticks up. She looked at Kingsley and told him, thank you. He just nodded. "Least I could do for one of the greatest Auror's and hardest working representative of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It was my pleasure to push through Harry's divorce papers and to now be performing this marriage."

Kingsley then looked at everyone, "Are we ready?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded. Kingsley clapped his hands together, "Then lets begin."

"We have gathered together for the union of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger. They have come together to cast their magic as one. Do we have the ring for the bride?"

Neville reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out two rings. Then Kinglsey told Harry to place the ring on Hermione's finger and repeated the instructions for Hermione to do the same for Harry before he continued.

"Now place the tips of your wands against the others ring," he instructed.

They both did so and then he said, "Now repeat after me. May my magic bond this symbol to you just the same as my commitment to you." They both did so and he continued.

"Now, place the tips of your wands together," he waited until they did.  
"Now repeat after me, may our magic be bonded the same as our lives together. My wand is yours and yours is mine. Joined together as are our hearts." Once they finished he stepped forward.

"Harry James Potter, do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife? Bonded forever? Through good times and bad even after death parts you?"

Harry smiled widely and answered, "Of course."

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Harry James Potter to be your husband? Bonded forever? Through good times and bad even after death parts you?"

Hermione looked at Kinglsey and then at Harry with a smile and tears in her eyes and answered, "Yes I do."

With a smile of his own Kingsley had them hold hands and placed his over theirs.

"Then by the the powered bestowed upon me as the Minister Of Magic, I declare you... Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Kinglsey announced and raised their hands upward.

They both thanked Kinglsey again before they left his office. Followed by the others shortly after. When they got to the Floo they were all going to use, Hermione hugged everyone and thanked them for being present.

"You looked so beautiful. I am so happy for the two of you," Misty told her.

"I am just glad to see you were able to take Harry's last name," Susan added. "Good thing you didn't take Ron's last name. Harry's is more suiting for you."

"I'm just glad to finally see the two of you married. Congrats mates. We'll be by to celebrate in a tic," Neville told Harry.

Harry turned around with a smile, "Oh no. I'll let you know when to come by. We're going to take some time to... Celebrate," he replied with a raise of his eyebrows before he and Hermione instead Apparated away.


	13. Chapter 13

__Two weeks after their wedding, Harry and Hermione were laying in bed at their flat. Both of them of them out of breath after, "celebrating," their marriage once again. Harry had his arm around the back of her neck as she rolled onto her back. He caught his breath while Hermione stared at the ring on her finger. Harry looked over at the clock and rolled his eyes. The rest of the group was going to be coming over in an hour and a half. Hermione just giggled and got out of bed to go take a shower while he was muttering. He decided to follow her lead and they ended up taking a... long... shower.

After their shower, Harry dressed in jeans and long sleeved shirt. Hermione was wearing jeans, a pink shirt and a brown hoodie. She began to cook breakfast before everyone was to arrive. Harry came up behind her, reached in front of her and placed his hand on her stomach. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. He looked back at her thoughtfully.

"I'm very much looking forward to when I will be able to feel them kicking," he said while closing his eyes and his smile growing. "More so to the day that I get to hold them."

Hermione placed her hand on top of his and glanced back at him. "Have you thought of names yet?" she asked.

He opened his eyes. "Which one do I get to name my love?"

She giggled. "If it helps, I have decided to name our girl, Lilly Misty Potter."

He chuckled. "Of course. I do like that name however. Then you should know our sons name is going to be James Sirius."

She turned around with another giggle and kissed him. "That name sounds great."  
She then turned back around to finish cooking the breakfast of ham, beans and eggs. Just as they got the table set, there was a knock at the door. Harry pointed his wand to open it. Neville, Susan and Misty all walked in. Hermione looked at Harry and winked. He nodded and put on his serious face while trying to suppress his chuckle.

When the group got closer, Harry glared at them and stopped them in their tracks. He then pointed at Neville and Misty. They looked at him and then at each other.

"You two!" Harry shouted.

"Oh bloody hell, what did we do now Harry?" Neville asked nervously.

Hermione came out of the kitchen and stood next to Harry with her arms folded in front of her chest. She glowered at them just as intensely. "You seriously don't know Neville? Next thing you're going to say is that you do not know either, Misty?"

Misty looked at her appalled. "I have not done anything wrong!" she shouted.

"What exactly is going on?" Susan chimed in. "Neither them nor I have done anything to constitute you being angry with them."

Harry scoffed. "Now that we have your attention, Hermione and I were talking the other day and discovered there is something definitely not right lately. And we don't mean the shite with Ron and Ginny either. There is something that _none _of you have done."

"That's right," Hermione began. "The one bloody thing we have hoped for you to do and it has not happened. Yet you claim to care about our unborn children."

The three once again looked at each other confused. Neville finally could not hold it in anymore.

"Then out with it! What the bloody hell have we not done?" he shouted.  
"Merlin's beard Neville!" Harry shouted. "How can we ask you and Misty to be the God Parents of our children when you keep interrupting?"

Neville then froze before saying what he was going to say and stared at them in shock. Followed by Misty and Susan. Harry and Hermione started laughing and Misty hugged them after accepting. Neville was still frozen in place while Susan shook her head. Eventually he calmed down and happily accepted.

"Bloody hell. Give me a heart attack you two," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Harry laughed again. "Sorry mate. Had to have some fun to relieve some of the stress we've been through lately, right?"

Once everyone calmed down, they sat down to eat breakfast. Susan spent the time mad about the prank. They began to discuss the unpleasantness that would be taking place in a couple of hours. Which was going to be, facing Ron and Ginny. There was an awkward silence that followed it.

"You know where they are Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry turned to him. "Yes I do. I had Fredrick Jacob's in the Auror's Department find out. They're back at the Burrow. Sent their parents on vacation for a tic a few days before they arrived."

After that was revealed, there was a long discussion. They finished breakfast and went over their plan one more time. Neville and Susan left right after. Fifteen minutes later, Misty left. Not long after, Harry and Hermione looked at each other and went to the front room.

"Are you ready for this Harry?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry sighed. "As ready as I'm going to be. I can not keep avoiding this."

Hermione gave him a kiss and held his face in her hands. "You'll be fine. We're doing this, together. That's the most important part."

He wrapped his arms around her and they Disapparated. Suddenly they were down the path from the Burrow. Harry looked around to see if the others had shown up. Sure enough, they were all hiding in their positions, where they agreed to be. Waiting on stand by in the event things were to get out of hand. Everyone understood that Harry and Hermione had to try to do it on their own first.

Harry and Hermione approached the Burrow. When they got past where the Anti Apparating Barriers began, Ron and Ginny stormed out through the door. Harry and Hermione stopped in the middle of the yard. Ron and Ginny closed the distance in little time. There was a small gap in between them.  
Hermione grabbed Harry's arm anxiously. Harry tried to hide that he was sweating because he was so nervous. As the sibling got closer, Harry and Hermione lowered their hands down by the wands. Their anxiety rose when the siblings stopped in front of them. They both took a deep breath and waited for Ron to say something.

"Well, well Ginny. Look who finally decided to man up and show his face," Ron angrily spouted.

"I see that. And he brought the harlot carrying two bastards," Ginny added just as angrily.

Harry grabbed and squeezed Hermione's hand when he saw her fist ball up. He glanced at her at quickly and shook his head. Hermione opened her hand up and interlocked her fingers with Harry's. Her other hand clutched her wand. They both returned their eyes to Ron and Ginny.

"First off, we're here to settle things as peacefully as possible. So let's not be name calling. Let's just say what needs to be said and be on our ways. Second off, our children are _not_ bastards. We are married now," Harry informed them. A slight irritation in his voice.

Ron's eyes widened. "Married! You're married? First Ginny has to find out that it was _you_ my wife was cheating on me with and then you divorce my sister and get married to my ex wife right after? Are you serious?"

"Yes Ron it is," Harry answered. "I'm sorry that everything had to unwind like this."

Ron scoffed. "You're not bloody sorry. If you were, you wouldn't have stabbed me in the back, stolen my wife and betrayed my family. My family, who took you in, loved you as their own and called you son! You're lucky we haven't told them yet. But they'll know soon enough."

"Ron, I tried to tell you. The day you brought up that you thought she was cheating and then walked away before I got to. I felt guilty and," he tried to explain but was cut off again.

"I don't want to hear your lies anymore Harry! Neither of you are sorry!"

"You're wrong Ron. If we weren't, we would not be here right now trying to make things peaceful," Hermione chimed in.

"After how many months Hermione? How many months did it take before you realized you were sorry? Everyone knows that I love Harry! You knew it too! You _both_ passed your chance in school and then get together after school. Now that there no reporters right? Was this just a sick joke for you both to pull one off on the pathetic, little Weasley's? Make us the talk of the press? The quidditch player loses the boy who lived to the girl Rita Skeeter reported on at the Tri Wizard Tournament. That's what you wanted isn't it you trollop?" Ginny went off.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a frustrated breath as Harry spoke up again.

"Alright! Enough," Harry shouted. "Now it's out of your systems. Stop with the name calling. We're here to apologize and ask for your forgiveness and how to resolve this or what we have to do to have you not bother us anymore."

"There is _nothing_ either of you can do. You made fools out of us. You have caused the office to whisper about me because my marriage was annulled. Ginny's Quidditch team has not stopped talking and making jokes about her since you filed for divorce. You can't make it stop so how can you make up for it?"

Harry and Hermione let out defeated sighs.

"You're right Ron. You and Ginny are both right. We can't. All we can do is what we've been trying to do today. I'm sorry that I realized that my feelings for Hermione never changed. I'm sorry that I acted on my feelings for her while she was married to you and me to your sister. I should have talked to you Ginny when I stopped feeling love for you or even when I began having feelings for another woman. I'm sorry I went behind your backs. I'm sorry I pissed away our friendship like that. I'm sorry I hurt you," Harry went off.

"I'm sorry too. To both of you. I'm sorry that I was afraid to tell you that I did not _want_ to get married and went through with it anyway. I'm sorry I did not tell Ginny, what happened. I'm sorry that I did not tell you I wanted to leave. I'm sorry that we got married so shortly after ending our marriages to you both," Hermione added.

"I'll tell you what I think of all of this," Ron said.

He stepped forward and punched Harry in the jaw. Hermione gasped as Harry stumbled back. He shook his head. Ron hit him again. This time he fell to the ground. When he stood up, Ron charged him for a tackle. Harry jumped up and grabbed Ron around the neck and the back of his belt. As they moved backwards, Harry lifted Ron up by his belt and threw him sideways.

Ginny turned around and looked at Hermione.

"You're lucky you're pregnant. Carrying the children that _I_ should be carrying," she said through gritted teeth.

"Just drop it and lets break them up," Hermione shouted.

Suddenly Ginny lifted her wand and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus," then turned back towards her brother and Harry.

Hermione fell back petrified. A look of anger on her face. That caused Misty to come running from her hidden position and knelt next to her. She pulled out her wand and quickly shouted, Finite Incantanem. Hermione suddenly sat up and glowered at Ginny. She then glowered at her friend when she put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're alright Hermione. I rushed over just like we talked about," Misty informed her.

"Good job Misty. Don't get involved any further unless I tell you to," Hermione replied.

Hermione pointed her wand at Ginny and screamed to get her attention. Ginny turned around and Hermione shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Ginny quickly shouted, "Stupefy!" Hermione jumped out of the way when the spell came back at her. She grew angry when she saw that she missed. The exchange continued on while Harry and Ron continued to fight.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were on the ground rolling around, trying to get position. Harry managed to throw him off and rolled back up to his feet again just in time to duck two more punches. He got back up and punched Ron twice in the stomach and then a right hook to his face.

"Ron, enough! You've made your point!" Harry shouted.

"No! It's not Harry. Not until I get my dignity back," Ron shouted back.

When he looked over and saw his sister and Hermione fighting with their wands, he glared back at Harry. Harry looked over and then went to try and tell Ron no. Before he could, Ron grabbed his wand and pointed it. Harry dived out of the way as he grabbed his wand before hitting the ground. He stood back up in time for Ron's spell to miss.

Harry bared his teeth and shouted, Expelliarmus!" His spell missed. Ron screamed and shouted "Stupefy!" Their spells continued to collide over and over again. One of Ron's stunners was cast just off to the side and almost hit Harry. He barely dodged and cast the disarming spell once again. Suddenly he heard Ron shout, "Bombarda Maxima!" Harry's eyes went wide and the explosion hit just in front of him.

Ginny turned around when she heard the explosion. Hermione's eyes went wide and she froze in place. Misty covered her mouth with her hands. When Ginny turned around, Hermione took that moment to point her wand and shout, "Stupefy!" Ginny flew back and landed hard in the garden. Hermione then ran towards where Harry was before the explosion. She saw Neville running from his hiding spot. She stopped in tracks when Ron pointed his wand back at her.

"You broke my heart Hermione. Now I have made sure you know our pain! The pain of losing someone you love! Come on, get your payback Ginny," Ron stated coldly. He then looked around. "Ginny?Ginny?" He saw her lying unconscious in the garden. "You bloody git!" he shouted and before Hermione knew it he was shouting, "Locomotor Mortis!" Her legs suddenly wrapped together and she fell forward. Misty ran towards him and he petrified her.

When Neville got close, he shouted something they couldn't make out. Ron's wand suddenly flung out of his hand. He looked over again when he saw Neville still coming and charged at him. Ron tackled and then elbowed Neville in the temple. Knocking him out. Ron's focus went back to Hermione. She was trying to reach her wand after dropping it. He picked his back up and stared at her.

"Now, I'm going to make sure I see your heart shatter," Ron grunted.

"Why?" Hermione said and looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes.

He looked down at her and said, "Because, we'll never get back the people we love. Why should you?"

When he turned around and walked up to the spot where Harry had been, he stopped. "What the Bloody Hell?" he uttered. Then there was an Apparating pop behind him. He looked over and was face to face with Harry. Harry kicked him in the groin and then threw a knee to his face and petrified him. Harry cast the counter curses for Hermione and Misty. Susan finally made it up to Neville. He had already come to but was having trouble regaining his bearings.

Harry helped Hermione to her feet. She wrapped her arms around him and tried not to cry. Without warning, Misty shoved them both away. Her body went limp and hit the ground. Hermione spun around and screamed, " Protego!" The other three looked over to watch Ginny fly back once again and crash down next to her brother.

Hermione's arm was still extended and shaking. Neville approached with his arm around his wife to keep his balance while he walked. Hermione did a double take and dropped her wand. They all knelt down next to Misty. Neville checked all of her vitals twice.

"She's alive but needs to get to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. She took that stunner to her head. That stunner was powerful."

"Go. I'll meet you there," Harry instructed. "You too Hermione. I'm going to take care of those two."

"Harry," she tried to argue.

"That's your best mate. She needs you. I'll be fine. I promise," he replied.

Hermione sighed and gave him a long kiss. She held his face in her hands and rested her forehead against his. She kissed him again before letting him go.

"I love you."

"I love you too Hermione."

When she Apparated away, he turned his attention back to the siblings. He stood over and intently stared at both of them. Trying to decide what to do. He wrestled with the decision but there was no choice. He couldn't just erase all of what happened from their memories but he couldn't let them remember that things had gotten _this_ out of hand. It was the only choice he had.

"May my children forgive me," he said to himself with a sigh.

He focused on the specific memories and waved his wand across both of them. "Obliviate." All the memories of the cheating, the pregnancy, the chase and the fight that just took place were erased.

Then he held his wand over Ron and uttered, "Pro Falsis." The false memory charm. He made it so Ron believed that he got too pushy about moving forward in his marriage with Hermione so fast that they couldn't get along and decided that they shouldn't be married and filed an annulment. He then cast the false memory charm on Ginny.

He left her to believe that she decided that since Harry wasn't ready for children, she would instead divorce him and focus on her Quidditch Career instead as well as her feelings for another player on her Quidditch team that she was beginning to fancy anyhow. When he was done, he took a couple of steps back, and unpetrified Ron, He whispered again, "May my children forgive me," and Apparated.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for but also, dread. And here we go. :'(**_

Several months after the final encounter with Ron and Ginny, things had become much more peaceful. During that time, Harry resumed his job at the Aurors Department not long after. Upon returning he discovered that Ron moved his desk to the other side of the room. He also found a note from Ron on his desk that said, "Didn't think I wouldn't find out? People talk around here. Shoulda known you'd go and marry Hermione after we got divorced. Thanks for at least giving it a month first. Hope it was worth our friendship you miserable prat!" Harry shook his head after reading it. That same day, he turned in his resignation to Kingsley and sent an owl to Professor McGonagall inquiring about an open teaching position. He was set to begin teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts, at the beginning of the next school year. He didn't mind that at all

Misty spent close to a month in St. Mungo's due to the power of the stunner spell she had taken to her head. Once she was out of St. Mungo's, she wanted to avoid the reporters and other questions that would follow. Harry gave her permission to move into Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place for as long as she desired. She sold her flat and made Grimmauld Place her permanent home. Neville and Susan went back to life as usual. Not much changed for them other than having a new friend in Misty.

In the present, Misty sat with Neville and Susan and their baby, anxiously tapping her foot on the floor. Susan eventually reached over with her free hand and pressed down on Misty's leg and glared at her. Neville looked away and muttered, "Bloody hell. That _is_ annoying." Misty looked back over at Susan and admired the fact that she was nursing her child.

"I envy you Susan. I look forward to a day where I will be able to do that," she said with a hint of sadness.

Susan patted her on the shoulder. "Some day Misty. You just need to make the time to find yourself a good man to settle down with."

Misty sighed and looked down. "If only," she said and was cut off when Harry strolled into the room. They all looked up. Misty leaned forward when Harry took a deep breath.

He then smiled. "They're here. After eleven hours, they're here. "Lilly Misty Potter. Six pounds, three ounces. Fifteen minutes later, out came James Sirius Potter. Seven pounds even. Come on everyone!" Hearing the girls name, Misty teared up.

They all followed him to the room where Hermione smiled at them while holding a baby in each arm. Harry picked up and held James. Everyone stood in awe of how beautiful the children were. Harry waved over Neville and Misty. He and Hermione smiled widely at them and carefully held out their children to them. Happily, Misty took and held Lilly and Neville held James.

Misty looked at Lilly and as she smiled, she began to cry. Harry put a hand on her shoulder as Hermione sat up slightly. Neville and Susan stood next to her to comfort her. She looked at the others in the room and did her best to stifle her tears. She kept her hold on Lilly and took a couple of deep breaths.

"What's the matter dear?" Hermione asked.

Misty drew another deep breath. Harry gently rubbed her shoulder.

"It's alright Misty. You can tell us," Harry added.

Misty looked at everyone in the room and then at the baby in her arms. She let out a sigh and handed her back to Hermione.

"I have never told you. I have never been able to. But I have been in envy of you and Susan. Especially now," she confessed.

"Why?" both women asked her.

She took a moment and before answering "Because, I can not have children of my own. It was nothing magical. I was in an accident when practicing to try out for Quidditch. Of the internal injuries, I became baron and it could not be fixed even with magic. What wizard would want to be with a witch who can not produce children?"

Hermione leaned forward. "Oh Misty," she said with sorrow. "There is someone out there for you. I want you to know this though," she paused and handed Lilly back to her with a smile. "Our children are your children."

Harry looked her in the eye. "You're family Misty. You're also their God Mum. You can come see them whenever you want."

Misty hugged him and Hermione each with one arm She looked at the twins and Neville and Susan's baby, Frank and cried tears of joy.

"This is what we fought to get away from this time. To see who true friends are and take on whatever may come for those we love." Harry said. Everyone nodded and continued to adore the new life before others would arrive with gifts and their congratulations. Their circle would remain for the rest of the day.

_"In the end, it was just as I had said. Second chances can and do happen. I did what I felt was necessary to take my second chance and be happy with someone I have always been in love with. People were hurt and friendships were lost. However, I am happy now as is Hermione. Something that neither of us, would change."_

_**Thank you for putting up with the long waits in between and following this journey. I'm sorry it ended but, it is a necessary evil that happens. There are other works and others that shall come. Please check out my other stories on my page as I'm sure you'll enjoy them.  
Thank you again.  
I remain your most humble and loyal servant,  
TheGrandDisciple **_


End file.
